Un Domingo en Tiffanys
by deadpoint
Summary: Ritsu es un 'ángel de la guarda' que aparece cuando los niños necesitan un amigo imaginario. La escritora Mio Akiyama, con quien ha estado de los 5 a los 10 años, está a punto de casarse con la estrella de Tv Daichi Joshuya. Ahora Ritsu vuelve a aparecer, esta vez enamorada de Mio. (inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre )
1. Chapter 1

esta historia esta inspirada en la película con el mismo nombre, soy nuevo en esto y fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, dato importante el comienzo es casi igual solo cambia en algunas cosas REVIEW POR FAVOR los espero y Ritsu quizás sea un poco diferente al igual que Mio POSIBLES OC.

* * *

**UN DOMINGO EN TIFFANY'S**

Filipinas- decía una pequeña niña pelinegra a su amiga imaginaria de la infancia caminando tras su madre

mmm termina con s podría ser... Sudáfrica- decía otra niña castaña con una amplia sonrisa

pero dijiste Africa...- discutió la pelinegra

pero no Sudáfrica- dijo sacándole la lengua y corriendo la pelinegra salió atrás de ella

Atala- dijo la pequeña pelinegra

claro que no lo estas inventando- dijo la pequeña castaña

no, existe- dijo la pequeña pelinegra defendiéndose

a ver A a que empieza con a...-volteo hacia arriba- arriba- dijo la castaña

arriba no es un lugar- corrigió a la castaña la pequeña pelinegra

claro que si- dijo la castaña

claro que no- discutió la pelinegra

claro que si, esta, ahí arriba- dijo la castaña sonriendo

eres una tonta- dijo la pequeña pelinegra también con una gran sonrisa, cuando algo llamo su atención, se detuvieron a ver era un hermoso poster de una obra de teatro, sonrío viéndolo la pelinegra y la castaña solo la miraba, le gustaba verla sonreír

Mio rápido!- grito una mujer como de unos 40 años de pelo negro con impaciencia, las pequeñas comenzaron a correr hacia ella

.

.

.

.

las dos pequeñas se encontraban en una cafetería, la castaña observaba a la pelinegra mientras bebía su capuchino, cuando la pequeña pelinegra se lo retiro, le quedo crema embarrada en la nariz, la castaña sonrío y le apunto a la nariz, la pelinegra también río y se limpio la nariz, la castaña volteo hacia tres niños que estaban aburridos

y ellos cual es su historia?- pregunto con curiosidad la castaña

a-ah pobres niños- suspiro y dijo la pelinegra con tristeza- Mizuki Mashida es dueña de un circo itinerario donde trabajan aquellos niños su madre, es la dama gorda y su padre es traga sables y domador de leones...- dijo con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra

nombre del circo?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa la castaña

Kawaii interludio- dijo sonriente la pequeña pelinegra en eso se acerco la mama de la pequeña antes mencionada

mmm veo que estaba rico- dijo la pelinegra mayor

no lo comí todo yo sola, lo compartí- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la castaña

bueno ya es suficiente, hora de irnos- dijo retirando el helado de la mesa

pero celebramos mi cumpleaños- dijo la pequeña un poco desanimada

apurate ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí- dijo la señora mayor sin darle importancia a lo que dijo su hija que solo suspiro

estas bien?- pregunto la castaña preocupada al ver la reacción de su amiga

recuerdas cuando era pequeña y pensaba que si cerraba los ojos nadie podría verme- dijo la pelinegra casi en un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, la castaña solo asintió- quisiera volver a hacerlo- dijo desanimada abriendo los ojos, la castaña solo suspiro y miro hacia un lado, vio un espejo sonrío

no mires ahora pero acabo de ver a la niña mas bonita que e vista hasta hora- dijo la castaña mirando al espejo

donde?- le pregunto con curiosidad la pelinegra

a tu izquierda pero no voltees rápido esta cansada de que la miren todo el tiempo- dijo animando un poco la castaña, la pelinegra comenzó a voltear lento- un poco mas- decía la castaña al ver que se detenía- un poco mas... vez ahí esta- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa, la pelinegra se vio en el espejo y sonrío, volteo a ver a la castaña, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron

.

.

.

.

sabes porque compramos tu regalo en Tiffany's cada año?- le pregunto la pelinegra mayor a su hija

porque es mi tienda favorita y una chica no debe depender de un hombre para comprar sus joyas- respondió con una gran sonrisa la pequeña pelinegra

exacto lo que llaman amor verdadero es solo para los cuentos de hadas y las tarjetas- dijo aquella mujer dirigiéndose aquel gran edificio

es mentira el amor real es para siempre nunca nunca se termina- dijo la castaña aclarándole las cosas a su pequeña amiga

vamos, vamos a buscar algo hermoso- regreso la señora y tomo la mano de su hija y la dirigió al edificio la castaña fue detrás de ellas, las dos pequeñas se detuvieron en una puerta giratoria y comenzaron a jugar en ella, cuando ya se encontraban dentro de aquel elegante edificio de joyería

Sugoi- dijo la castaña muy felizmente

lo se- dijo la pelinegra con la misma felicidad- mira ese diamante- se detuvo a observar una pequeña joya junto a su amiga, después se retiraron a seguir observando

disculpe señor usted trabaja aquí? Estoy buscando las mejores joyas de toda la tienda... genial... vamos... vamos a ver que hayamos- decía la pelinegra que en ese momento se reflejaba en un espejo pero la castaña no se reflejaba ya que era un ángel- mira esto... mira eso es tan hermoso- decía la pelinegra sonriente y la castaña estaba aun mas sonriente ya que verla feliz era su felicidad

te gustaría probarte algo?- pregunto una empleada acercándose a la pelinegra

claro me gustaría...- observo todo- ese- dijo sonriendo

gran elección- dijo la castaña con de cara de sabia

o o bien- decía la empleada tomando un anillo morado muy hermoso y se lo colocaba a la pelinegra- eso es- dijo al terminar de colocárselo la pelinegra suspiro

es hermoso- dijo apreciando al anillo- es tan hermoso- dijo dando vueltas la señora empleada solo sonreía

ooo le va a encantar- decía la pelinegra mayor retirada de su hija

mira que lindo, no te gusta Ritsu?- dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa

su hija tiene una gran imaginación- dijo otra empleada que atendía a la pelinegra mayor

somos una familia de actuación- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa fingida

quieres que te lo envuelva-?- pregunto la empleada que atendía a la pequeña pelinegra

ojalá- dijo la pequeña con tristeza y regresando el anillo

cuando te cases ese será tu anillo- le dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

es morado debo llevar un diamante cuando me case, es la regla- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

algunas reglas están para romperse- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa- debes llevar un anillo que le diga al mundo que eres Mio, eres especial- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

es un diamante morado es muy especial- dijo la empleada llamando la atención de las chicas, las pequeñas solo rieron

perfecto en ese caso es realmente tu anillo- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa las chicas se fueron a caminar y la pequeña pelinegra vio un reloj

son casi las 7:00 pasare a 2 dígitos- dijo la pelinegra emocionada

10 años de edad la edad de la consciencia, el año en que empiezas a tomar tus decisiones, el año en que... el año en que... el año en que superas tu niñez- dijo desanimada la castaña

de que hablas?- pregunto confundida la pelinegra

ya puedes esta sola ahora- dijo con la cabeza agachada la castaña- es momento de irme- dijo levantando la cabeza

a donde?-pregunto confundida

tendré que irme a las 7:00 la hora en que naciste- dijo triste la castaña

que?... porque?... por cuanto tiempo?- estaba confundida la pelinegra, la castaña solo trataba de evitar llorar

por siempre- dijo tristemente

no, no puedes hacer esto- dijo la pelinegra llorando

solo podemos estar hasta que nuestro niño cumpla 10, después de eso los amigos imaginarios... deben irse- dijo la castaña muy triste

eso no es justo- decía la pelinegra sollozando

estarás bien eres inteligente, creativa y fuerte- dijo la castaña tratando de animar a su amiga

porque no me dijiste que esto pasaría?- dijo la pelinegra confundida

Lo intente... espere el momento perfecto, solo que nunca era el mejor momento- dijo la castaña agachando la cabeza

no dejare que te vallas, lo prohibo- dijo la pelinegra sollozando

no tengo opción, son las reglas- dijo la castaña triste

dijiste que algunas reglas están para romperse- dijo la pelinegra recordándole lo que dijo hace unos momentos aun sollozando

no esta- dijo la castaña triste, ella quería quedare, pero, no podía

quiero irme contigo- dijo llorando

no puedes...- dijo agachando la cabeza- aquí es donde nos conocimos, así que aquí nos despedimos- dijo forzando una sonrisa

pero te extrañare mucho- dijo llorando la pelinegra

ni siquiera me recordaras- dijo la castaña sonriendo amargamente

pero eres la única que sabe todo sobre mi, eres mi única amiga en todo el mundo- dijo llorando aun la pelinegra- te amo- dijo tranquilizándose la pelinegra

también te amo- comenzó a llorar la castaña con una sonrisa

lloras... nunca te había visto llorar- dijo la pelinegra sollozando

enserio?...-dijo secando sus lagrimas la castaña, avanzo un poco y presiono la puerta que habria el elevador- te tengo en el corazón el amor nos mantendrá juntas- dijo esto y se subió al elevador las puertas se cerraron la pelinegra se quedo estática no sabia que hacer

Ritsu?... riTSU!, RITSU!, RITSU! NO, NO,... HAY RITSU!- decía desesperada la pelinegra

hey que pasa?- pregunto la madre de la pelinegra acercándose

Por favor habrán la puerta, Ritsu esta ahí adentro- dijo desesperada la pelinegra

su hija?- pregunto una empleada

No, no, no es nada, no es nada es solo su amiga imaginaria- dijo sonriendo avergonzadamente

NO, es REAL, ES REAL!- decía Mio llorando de pronto la puertas de el elevador volvieron a abrirse

O o mira ahí esta, ahí esta tu amiguita... Hola Ritsu- decía la madre de la pelinegra

se fue, no volverá jamas- dijo la pelinegra decepcionada y triste

mira lo que te compre, te compre un hermoso colgante- decía la madre de aquella niña colocándole el colgante a su hija- esto es para mejor tal vez no la necesites mas- dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su hija

si te necesito Ritsu- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia el elevador... la pequeña niña salió junto a su madre de aquel edificio aun llorando caminaron por las calles de Tokyo hasta llegar a su departamento en donde la pequeña corrió a su cuarto y se puso a llorar

**10 AÑOS DESPUES...**

* * *

bueno que tal me quedo, espero su Review y actualizare cada que mi hermana me preste la compu si no actualizo en una semana, mmm, pues es porque se me seco el cerebro y ando como zombi U.U =.= quisiera se un cazador de Zombis *Headshot*, nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

por fin el segundo cap y aqui estamos de vuelta espero y les guste un REVIEW SON VITALES PERA MI SIN ELLOS NO PUEDO VIVIR, MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI PRIMER REVIEW te dedico el segundo cap casi me da un infarto cuando lo vi crei que a nadie le iba a gustar. ya no hablo y disfruten y si creen que estoy loco no lo crean mas pues es una declaracion, estoy LOCO.

* * *

** CAP. 2: El REENCUENTRO**

**10 AÑOS DESPUES...**

y que les parece?- preguntaba una pelinegra a sus amigas, mostrándole el velo de novia, pues aun no compraba su vestido

te ves como una princesa, Mio-chan- decía una castaña con una tonta sonrisa halagando a su amiga

gracias Yui- le dijo la pelinegra con una bella sonrisa

es enserio Mio-chan, te ves hermosa- le decía una rubia

muchas gracias Mugi, chicas las quiero- dijo y dieron un abrazo grupal

brindemos por su futura boda Mio-senpai- decía una pequeña pelinegra a su amiga, separando el abrazo

si Mio-chan, por la futura señora Joshuya

Por la futura señora Joshuya!- gritaron todas, Mio solo sonrío

Mio-chan, segura que no quieres que te acompañe por tu vestido?- pregunto la rubia un poco preocupada

eh? si Mugi no te preocupes estaré bien- dijo la pelinegra regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga

bueno, entonces brindemos- dijo la rubia y todas bebieron su vino

después de una noche de chicas platicando, la rubia se llevo a la castaña y a la pelinegra para que dejaran descansar a Mio, pues al dia siguiente tendría muchas cosas que hacer, Mio se despidió de todas y se marcho a dormir

.

.

.

.

a la mañana siguiente Mio dormía muy felizmente pero entro una llamada a su teléfono de casa que hizo que se despertara, Mio parpadeo y el teléfono dejo de sonar y pronto un mensaje de voz se hizo presente en aquel departamento

hola Mio, no te olvides de verme en mi programa, ¡BUENOS DIAS TOKYO! es a las 9 o 10 algo así, te quiero- dijo y la voz no se escucho mas, Mio se giro en su cama para levantarse y se dirigió a la ducha, abrió la llave y aun adormilada se quito la bata y se metió a la regadera

KYAAA!- grito pues el agua estaba fria, la tubería no estaba reparada el fontanero de nuevo la olvido, miro a la regadera molesta, si las mirada derritieran la regadera ya no existiria, prefirió esta vez ya no bañarse se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, después de unos minutos, fue a la sala pra ver la television y en ella a su querido futuro esposo

fui a ver tu obra, las notas musicales, me pareció muy interesante, la disfrute mucho- decía una voz femenina que salía de aquel aparato cuadrado de pantalla

gracias... am, si, el teatro es un nuevo mundo para mi, pero tenia excelente material para trabajar, estar cerca del publico y sentir su respuesta tan rapido, es, asombroso- dijo el aclamado Daichi Joshuya, fue lo ultimo que vio Mio pues se fue al baño por sus pastillas

bueno hay mucha gente que te conoce como el barrendero de la esquina, am, la nota Sol, el doctor Maricela...- y ya no se escucho mas pues Mio se alejo de ahi tomo sus pastillas para la tos y fue a su telefono a ver si había mas mensajes y valla si que le atino

Hola querida, habla tu madre solo queria decirte que es increíble que aun no termines de planificar tu boda que no te das cuenta que se llevara a cabo de menos de ¡30 días!- Mio se acerco y miro el telefono con cara de "madres"- te quiero- fue lo ultimo que se escucho y se corto el mensaje, Mio se acerco a la television y vio por ultimo a su futuro esposo

sabes como se dice medico muy apuesto en ingles?- pregunto con tono orgulloso Daichi

no, dinos como- dijo la entrevistadora con una bella sonrisa

presumed medical- dijo orgulloso de si mismo, y todo rieron (déjalo no sabe XD), Mio apago el televisor y salió de su apartamento

bueno?, habla Akiyama Mio, otra vez, mi ducha sigue sin funcionar y realmente agradeceria si pudiera venir a revisarla,¿de acuerdo?, y si esta vez no aparece usted, me vere obligada tramitar una queja al sindicato de fontaneros o la oficina de comercio justo... hai, gracias adios- dijo cortando la llamada mientras bajaba las escaleras cuando se encontro con su vecina y la mascota de su vecina

hola Mio-chan- dijo la anciana con una bella sonrisa

hola señora Sumiko, hola Sakura voy atraerte ricas cosas cuando vuelva- dijo la pelinegra acariciando a la mascota

o eres tan dulce querida, Sakura se siente muy triste y se decae facilmente- dijo la adorable viejecita con una encantadora sonrisa

se como se siente- dijo sobándole la cabeza a la mascota- bueno que tenga un buen día- dijo para seguir bajando las largas escaleras

.

.

hola querida vecina- dijo un anciano saludando a Mio- vamos a ver el boleto de loteria- dijo viendo el pedazo de papel que le entrego Mio hace unos segundos- 30 24 20 14 12 estupendo querida los recordaste, los números de la suerte- dijo el anciano regalandole una bella sonrisa

si, juega los mismos números cada semana los cumpleaños de sus esposas- dijo Mio con una encantadora sonrisa

así es tuve suerte con ellas- dijo el anciano cerrándole un ojo a la pelinegra

.

.

.

.

Mio se encontraba bajando de un taxi que la dejo en la banqueta de su tienda favorita Tiffany's dio un gracias y se adentro en el edificio, ya se encontraba en el piso que mas le gustaba y al mismo tiempo le daba nostalgia, pues ahi fue donde un cumpleaños, para ser exactos su 5º cumpleaños conoció a su mejor amiga Ritsu pero ahi mismo la perdio en su decimo cumpleaños si fue un cumpleaños muy triste

buenos dias señora Joshuya- saludo una empleada que la esperaba

hola- dijo Mio sonriendo

esta lista?- pregunto la empleada emocionada

no soy la señora Joshuya, todavia- dijo sonriendo la pelinegra, la empleada sonrío y mostro una cajita, la abrió- aaa es tan hermosa- dijo Mio apreciando aquella joya, un anillo de compromiso para ser exactos- gracias por mandarla a hacer tan rapido- dijo Mio sonriendo

o es todo un placer- dijo la empleada con una gran sonrisa- y... como se siente?- pregunto la empleada

perdón?- volteo confundida Mio que se acababa de poner la sortija

como se siente estar comprometida con Daichi Joshuya, es como el doctor de emergencias- dijo la empleada emocionada platicando

es tan romantico- dijo Mio con una gran sonrisa

si es tan romantico... es su alma gemela no es cierto? su verdadero amor, el hombre que la complementa- dijo la empleada con una enorme sonrisa a Mio se le vinieron imagemes de Ritsu y dudo para contestar

hai- dijo con duda la pelinegra- supongo que existiera como un alma gemela seria la mia- dijo Mio con mucha duda- muchas gracias- dijo la pelinegra lista para partir

de nada- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la empleada

.

.

.

.

Mio se encontraba ya para salir del edificio lista para salir por la puerta giratoria, ya cuando Mio se encontraba fuera del edificio 2 niñas aparecieron corriendo hacia la puerta giratoria e hicieron lo mismo que Ritsu y ella solían hacer, Mio al observar aquella escena le trajo mucha nostalgia y sonrío, se dirigió cerca de la calle para tomar un taxi para dirigirse a comprar su vestido, algo llamo su atención, cruzando la calle una chica muy parecida a su amiga de la infancia se encontraba mirandola, chocaron sus miradas, Mio se dirigio a tomar el taxi sin despegar la vista de aquella chica, la castaña sonrío al ver a la pelinegra y tampoco despegaba su vista de aquella chica, la pelinegra comenzó a tener miedo y trataba de detener a algún taxi, la castaña la miraba con una gran sonrisa y extrañada preguntandose por dentro "¿sera ella?", la pelinegra trataba de evitar mirar a la castaña pues se sentia acosada, la castaña trato de cruzar la calle pero se detuvo pues estaba dudando ¿QUE TAL SI NO ERA ELLA? LA VERIAN COMO UNA LOCA EXTRAÑA pero algo la saco de sus pensamiento eso era un... CLACSON

Oiga que hace?- *piiii* grito un taxista- Vamos Salga de la calle!- gritaba llamando la atención de la castaña que dudaba que la hablaran a ella

eh?, yo?- pregunto confundida la castaña

SI, USTED NO VEO A NADIE MAS PARADA EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE!- grito el taxista furioso

usted... pue-puede verme?- pregunto aun mas confundida la castaña

Claro que puedo verla! Vamos salga de la calle- grito el taxista, la castaña miro confundida a todas partes

al centro Sakuragaoka, por favor- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la pelinegra antes de abordar un taxi, la castaña se subió a la banqueta y miro con una gran sonrisa el camino que había tomado el taxi de la pelinegra

.

.

.

con toda honestidad como estuvo- preguntaba el novio de la pelinegra sobre su obra

bromeas? parecia como si el doctor Maricela gobernara el escenario, estuviste maravilloso- dijo Mio animando a su novio

por favor, doctor Maricela, de nuevo, siempre vuelven a la rutina de antes, porque no, simplemente hablan de mi nuevo trabajo- dijo desanimado

ella hablo sobre el libro y la obra- dijo Mio dandole animos

si ya se pero...- dijo pero fue interrumpido

mira- dijo la pelinegra mostrandole su anillo

guau- dijo sorprendido el "doctor Maricela" (XD)

lo mande a agrandar- dijo Mio muy contenta

ese es un anillo hermoso- dijo mirando el anillo

si- dijo apreciando el anillo tambien

se ve que alguien te ama mucho- dijo sonriendo orgullosamente, se besaron (puaj)- ou... nos ves en la pagina 6- dijo orgulloso mostrandole un periodico que saco del bolsillo

o lo se, lo siento, mi madre ama usarte como publicidad para el teatro- dijo apenada Mio

o no te preocupes, creo que es lindo... o hablando de mi libro la editorial llamo quieren que lea un extracto antes de la firma en Kioto- dijo presumiendo a su esposa

ooo que emocionante- dijo Mio muy feliz

lo se- dijo con tono de orgullo (hay si, hay si, salgo en el periodico y me creo de oro .-.)

brrr- tembló de frio Mio

cariño te dije que te pusieras mas abrigos te enfermaras- dijo sobándole los brazos

lo se, lo se... bueno tengo que ir al teatro- dijo sonriendo Mio

y la organización de la boda?- pregunto Daichi "Maricela"

casi lista- dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

que bien, todo saldrá perfecto, no puedo esperar a casarme contigo- dijo Orgulloso Daichi

Te amo- dijo ya retirandoce Mio

te amo mas- dijo desganado Daichi

adios- dijo y se fue

.

.

.

Mio se encontraba dentro del edificio donde trabaja su madre escribiendo las obras de teatro para el "doctor Maricela" mientras Mio la regañaba por haberles tomado una foto a escondidas sin autorización de ellos

mamá, porque hiciste esto?- pregunto molesta Mio

aun tengo unos contactos con la prensa- dijo la madre de Mio orgullosa de su trabajo

que te hace pensar que yo quiero una foto de Daichi y yo besándonos en el periodico- dijo Mio calmando su molestia

necesitamos mucha publicidad- dijo la mujer apuntando dialogos y escuchando la reprendida de su hija

pero ya tenemos todo vendido- dijo Mio confundida

lo se, no es maravilloso, estaba pensando que talvez deberíamos hacer un descanso de 6 semanas para la boda, la luna de miel y todo eso- dijo la mujer despreocupada

creo que Daichi dejo claro que quiere esta disponible para películas- dijo Mio aclarándole a su madre

lo se pero podemos tomar el riesgo, si necesita estar en una película, buscamos a otro- dijo la mujer dandole ideas a su hija- o por dios!- dijo viendo el anillo de su hija- conseguiste el anillo, es genial- dijo la mujer observando el anillo, Mio solo sonreía al ver a su madre tan emocionada- dime que encontraste el vestido- dijo la mujer preocupada

encontre un vestido- dijo Mio dudosa

.

.

.

.

realmente creo que el vera wang era perfecto- decía una empleada de una tienda de vestidos donde Mio se estaba probando uno- un hecho Cameron Diaz realmente lo provo, Rumor esta comprometida, pregunta escuche que salió con Daichi Joshiya hace unos años- decía la empleada con cara seria

mmm? le preguntare y te dire- dijo Mio sin prestarle atención

declaración, mi madre y yo lo amamos tienes suerte de casarte con el- dijo la empleada retirandose

me gusta pero esta muy corto y tiene que ser perfecto- dijo preocupada Mio

lo se, te has provado varios de los que tiene la tienda, 3 veces- dijo la rubia amiga de Mio sonriendo

lo se, lo siento, es que no me decido- dijo desanimada Mio

no yo lo siento, mi descanso se termino y mi proximo paciente tiene 15 y aun se viste como Mega-man debo irme buena suerte- dijo y se marcho

gracias, suerte- dijo al despedirse de su amiga, ya una vez la rubia se marcho la pelinegra voltio hacia el espejo y se miro una vez mas el vestido no le gusto y se metio atras de las cortinas para cambiarse, justo cuando la pelinegra entro a cambiarse una castaña entro a la tienda buscando algo o alguien, la castaña miro por un largo rato los vestidos de novia hasta que la pelinegra decidió salir pero al parecer no se percato de la presencia de la castaña

hola Mio- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa llamando la atención de la pelinegra

si, lo siento nos conocemos?- pregunto confundida la pelinegra la castaña no podia quitar esa gran sonrisa de su cara

nadie me recuerda después de que me voy- dijo la castaña negando con la cabeza

un minuto fue... am... la vez que...- decía inocente la pelinegra

éramos mejores amigas cuando eras niña- dijo la castaña tratando de hacerla recordar

fuimos a la misma escuela?- pregunto confundida la pelinegra

o o si iba contigo todos los días, te-te ayudaba a estudiar, las divisiones siempre fueron mi pesadilla, pero tu siempre las hacías bien, veamos hicimos un volcan de arcilla una vez, y pusimos, aaa hielo seco, pusimos caramelos explosivos dentro e hizo erupción en la clase y el señor lee casi se ahoga con su té y le salió por la nariz- contaba muy energica la castaña soltaba risas cada que recordaba al profesor sacando cafe por la nariz- guau es genial volver a verte- dijo con una gran y hermosa sonrisa

si es... genial volver a verte- decía la pelinegra muy confundida

.

.

.

Mugi, te estoy diciendo la verdad, la vi 2 veces en distintas partes de la ciudad y ahora esta aqui definitivamente me acosa- le contaba la pelinegra a su amiga por telefono observando a la chica ahora se encontraban en un parque donde la castaña se había distraído con unos puestos que estaban ahi

acosándote? estas segura? debe ser una coincidencia seguramente te investigo en internet Mio-chan es linda?- dijo la rubia calmando a su amiga con estrellas en los ojos

si pero, cual es la diferencia es una acosadora- dijo volviendo hacia el puesto donde estaba la castaña- ok se fue tengo que cortar- dijo cortando la llamada y marchandose discretamente

Mio-chuan- dijo saliendo de atras del puesto

aaa, porque me estas siguiendo, contéstame ahora o te rocio- dijo amenazando la pelinegra

wo wo, es una caja de caramelos, todavia los comes, recuerdas el chocolate congelado en la leche caliente?, es lo mejor- dijo sonriendo

que haces aqui?- pregunto preocupada Mio tratando de alejarse de ella

no lo se, supongo que sera porque me necesitas, así que, que sucede?, como puedo ayudarte?- decía la castaña siguiendo a la pelinegra

no, no, no, te aseguro que no te necesito- decía la pelinegra esquivando a la castaña quien solo la mira confundida- y si no me dejas en paz llamare a emergencias- dijo Mio muy asustada

o recuerdas cuando llamamos porque hubo un apagón en tu casa, a los policias no les gusto- dijo la castaña haciendo recordar a la pelinegra

como sabes eso?-pregunto confundida Mio

yo...- iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida

no respondas quiero que te alejes- dijo alejándose de la castaña

te has convertido en una hermosa Mujer Mio- dijo Ritsu con una enorme sonrisa

es todo llamare a la policia- dijo Mio marcando el numero de celular

Mio, Mio, soy yo tu amiga imaginaria desde los 5 hasta los 10- dijo Ritsu sonriéndole a Mio

si bueno? esto es una broma? porque no me esta gustando- dijo Mio molesta

no, el carrusel de tokyo siempre subias al caballo morado- dijo sonriendo

que niña no queria un caballo morado?- dijo preocupada Mio

siempre iba detrás de ti- dijo la castaña asertivamente Mio se enfado de discutir con ella y estaba dispuesta a marcharse y Ritsu estaba preparada para seguirla

quieta- dijo Mio y como si de un perrito se tratara Ritsu obedeció y miro como se marchaba con una gran sonrisa

.

.

Mio se encontraba dentro de la clinica de su amiga Tsumugi para contarle de sus problemas de locura, si Mugi era psiquiatra

que sucede?- pregunto curioso un niño que tambien se encontraba en la clinica de psicologia

no estoy segura, tu?- pregunto mirando al niño con una sonrisa

mi mamá, dice que estoy deprimido y demente- dijo el niño serio

mi madre tambien solía decir eso- dijo acto seguido suspiraron y dijeron a la vez "Madres" salió el paciente que atendia Mugi y ambos Mio y el niño se levantaron

solo serán unos segundos- le dijo la pelinegra al niño, el niño volteo a ver a un sillon y después a Mio y asintió, Mio entro con su psicologa Mugi

que haces aqui estas bien?- pregunto la rubia preocupada

tengo un colapso nervioso... me esta persiguiendo un producto de mi imaginación- dijo confundida Mio

la acosadora de la que me hablaste?- dijo sonriendo Mugi

dice que es mi amiga imaginaria de cuando era niña y sucede que realmente tuve una y hay cosas que nadie mas podría saber- dijo dudando la pelinegra

probablemente te encontro en facebook, seguro es actora y solo quiere un papel en tu obra nueva- dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa

es probable que tengas razón, ok- dijo calmándose la pelinegra

como va todo con la boda?- dijo la rubia preocupada

estoy indecisa, nada es perfecto- dijo Mio desanimada

es porque para Daichi nada es perfecto solo tu tienes que ver algo que te guste y ya es perfecto- dijo la rubia animando a su amiga

es difícil- dijo Mio resignada

sabes que significa eso?- dijo la rubia borrando su sonrisa

no empieces de nuevo Mugi, Daichi es perfecto- dijo Mio con una sonrisa

hace un año lo conoces se te declaro en un programa de television no pudiste decir que no- dijo la rubia preocupada por la decision de su amiga

no queria decir que no, yo, lo amo- dijo sonriendo la pelinegra

de acuerdo, debo ver a mi proximo paciente te caería bien tiene un conejo de metro y medio llamado Satoshi- dijo la rubi sarcasticamente

que graciosa, muy graciosa- dijo saliendo la pelinegra

.

adios- se despidió del niño

adios- dijo el niño jugando con su conejo de metro y medio, Mio salió del consultorio pero en la calle se encontro a alguien

Mio- dijo la castaña que terminaba de hablar con un anciano

o por favor- dijo Mio dándose la vuelta- deja de seguirme, si eres actor que tu agente haga un apartado para tu audicion

no tengo agente

deberías tenerlo

Mio- dijo la castaña tomando de la muñeca a la pelinegra- soy yo Ritsu

Ritsu?- dijo confundida, su cara cambio a una muy contenta y *taz* headshot para Ritsu la pelinegra le dio un golpe

...

* * *

Gracias por leer *cantando* hay un zombie en el jardin ok no... este cap estuvo muy largo espero no aburrirlos

¿?: psicopata sabes cuanto me dolio ese golpe que me dio Mio

Yo: o hola Ritsu, si se escucho fuerte debió doler mucho- inocente ^u^

Ritsu: ven acá- estirando los cachetes

Yo: no, no espera Ritsu mira Daichi esta tocando a Mio!- apuntando hacia Mio y Daichi

Ritsu: NO TOQUES A MI CHICAAAA!- sale corriendo en direccion a Daichi y Mio

Yo: salvado- sacudiendoce -_- - bueno nos vemos a la procima ^_^- Daichi sale volando- º0º tengo que aprender eso


	3. Chapter 3

entrega express un cap. mas DOCTOR MARICELA SUFRIRAS MUAJAJAJA, ok ya pues, MUCHAS GRACIAS por SUS REVIEWS, enserio, este cap se los dedico muchas gracias, mañana no hay clases, me desvelare escribiendo, siiii VIVA MITSU a leer se a dicho

me olvide de algo bien importante XD de seguro ya estoy bien demandado

K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE U.U, si así fuera mmm habría mucho Yuri XD ok no pues pero habría Mitsu, siiii  
XD ahora si a leer

* * *

**Cap. 3: EN EL MISMO LUGAR**

lo siento, te dolio?- pregunto la pelinegra preocupada por el golpe que le había dado a su amiga

si doler significa, que cada que me toco me salen lagrimas por los ojos y arde, entonces si- dijo la castaña sonriendo

lo siento de verdad, es que me, has recordado algo doloroso- dijo la pelinegra a la castaña agachando la cabeza- Ritsu me, rompió el corazón llore mucho, largas semanas cuando se fue- conto la pelinegra con una sonrisa forzada a lo que la castaña solo asintió preocupada y le regalo una triste sonrisa- como es que tu eres Ritsu?

mmm, no lo se, estoy muy sorprendida quizás mas que tu- dijo la castaña confundida

es que, no tiene sentido- dijo la pelinegra buscando una conclusion

lo se- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mirando el cielo (me esta mirando a mi XD *taz*... acción)

si, cuando era una niña, estaba sola, mi mama viajaba mucho y te necesitaba, pero ahora, mi vida es perfecta, tengo un trabajo muy lindo, tengo mi propio apartamento y... me voy a casar con alguien que todas las chicas quisieran tener...- dijo la pelinegra, sus miradas chocaron, Mio se perdio en esos ojos ámbar que siempre amo pero ahora lo negaba- y sabes tu eres imaginaria, así que, debo irme- dijo Mio separando su mirada y a punto de irse, Ritsu se levanto rapidamente con el pretendiendo de seguirla- o que diablos- dijo la pelinegra molesta retirandose rapido, Ritsu sin siquiera pensarlo la siguió

.

.

.

.

la pelinegra y la castaña se encontraban llegando, al teatro que le pertenecía a la madre de la pelinegra, la castaña en ningún momento se separo de la pelinegra justo como cuando eran pequeños la siguió hasta adentro del teatro y se dirigieron a la mesa de bocadillos

ok, Mio-chuan ponme al tanto, quiero saber todo lo que hiciste cuando me fui- dijo alegre la castaña siguiendo a la pelinegra

ajaja, serian como 10 años, no lo se, madure- dijo la pelinegra lógicamente, mientras se servia té, de tras de ella estaba la castaña robando una dona

wooo, esto es increíble- dijo la castaña dandole una mordida a la dona, atrajo la atención de la pelinegra que se encontraba echándole leche a su té

es una dona- dijo la pelinegra logicamente retirandose de la mesa de aperitivos y la castaña la seguia

hey olle, cual es la historia de ellos?- pregunto la castaña, dirigiendo la mirada a unas personas que se encontraban pintando un árbol

am, ellas?, pintan arboles para el teatro- dijo la pelinegra confundida

no, me refiero a sus vidas secretas- dijo la castaña aclarándole a la pelinegra, que quedo mas confundida

la verdad, no los conosco- dijo inocente la pelinegra, quien dejo confundida a la castaña

ya no recuerdas el juego de los cuentos?- pregunto preocupada la castaña, la pelinegra rio

no, no, soy adulta ahora, ya no juego más ningún juego, ahora tengo un trabajo y una vida- dijo la pelinegra recordando lo que hacían cuando eran pequeñas, la castaña la miro confundida- me tengo que ir, me encanto verte otra vez, en mi deliro demencial, ojala me despierte pronto- dijo la pelinegra confundida alejándose de la castaña, que al ver la cara de la pelinegra se puso a reír

extrañaba tu sentido del humor- dijo la castaña riendo- o y algo más- llamo la atención de la pelinegra que la miraba dudosa- porque? no empiezas con la musica o a escribir- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa

decidi manejar un teatro- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

el de tu madre- dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño

si- dijo la pelinegra despreocupada

ese no era tu sueño- dijo la castaña molesta

tenia 10, no todos son lo que querían cuando niños, sino todos los niños serian Barnie o Teletubbies y todas las niñas serian Madona- dijo la pelinegra defendiéndose

lo se, pero...- dijo la castaña desanimada, pero fue interrumpida por la pelinegra

madure!, mmm, me estoy defendiendo ante un espejismo- dijo la pelinegra alejándose de la castaña

.

.

.

.

te digo Jun, es como si ya no creyera mas en mi actúa como si la asustara o algo así- decía la castaña a una peli-marron que se encontraba en un cancha de basketball

y la culpas, me asustaste a mi tambien, de repente apareces grande y humana, aun estoy asustada es que no entiendo- dijo la peli-marron reprendiendo a su amiga quien solo la miraba confundida

yo menos, es como si tuviera un pie en cada mundo, tu me vez, ellos me ven- decía la castaña tomando el balón de los niños que estaban jugando , anotando en la canasta- soy muy buena en esto- dijo con una gran sonrisa

claro que lo eres, mides como 2 metros- dijo la chica de coletas sonriendo

por favor solo mido 1.60 no cambiemos de tema,que debo hacer?- pregunto la castaña recordando el porque se encontraba ahi

no se, supongo que tendras que irte y esperar a que te reasignen, no va pasar mucho por como están las cosas ya somos bastantes aqui... y cuando es su cumpleaños?, seguro es tu fecha de salida- dijo la de pelo marron dudosa

eso crees?- pregunto la castaña preocupada

tal vez seas humana temporalmente, pero las reglas son reglas, venimos cuando nos necesitan y nos vamos en sus cumpleaños- dijo la de coletas con una sonrisa

es el 15 de enero- dijo la castaña preocupada

mejor averigua que necesita para que vuelvas a la normalidad- dijo Jun sonriendo

claro- dijo la castaña animadamente

bueno tengo que irme- dijo la de coletas despidiéndose de su amiga

(en otra parte, con Mio)

aparece de repente y dice ser que es mi amiga imaginaria de la infancia, eso no cuadra, digo como si eso fuera posible, antes era pequeña y bueno si lo creeria pero ahora ya razono con logica y ella no es bueno si se parece mucho pero no puede ser todos la ven ahora y antes, bueno antes ella era invisible, era imaginaria, mire no tomo, no consumo drogas, me obsesiono con la musica, quiero creer que es Ritsu, pero tambien creo que estoy loca- decía la pelinegra contandole sus penas a una anciana que se encontraba en la banca de un parque- cree que estoy demente?- pregunto la pelinegra a la anciana con curiosidad, la anciana solo nego con la cabeza y le regalo una amplia sonrisa

.

.

.

a los productores les encanto la obra el doctor Maricela a sido todo un éxito- decía Daichi a su prometida que se encontraban en un lujoso restaurante- me están considerando para hacer una película, una comedia romantica- decía con mucho orgullo a su esposa, quien sonrío al escuchar pero sin voltear a verlo- Mio pareces distraída- dijo al darse cuenta que su prometida lo ignoraba y sonreía como tonta enamorada

o es que mi dia fue algo extraño- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa y dudosa

sucedió algo?, estas bien?- dijo "preocupado"

si, si, yo me encontre con alguien hoy- dijo recordando a la castaña

enserio?, quien?- pregunto tomando vino Daichi

Mio-chuan! te encontre, por fin- decía la castaña con una gran sonrisa, llegando a la mesa que ocupaban Mio y Daichi, Daichi miro a la castaña confundida y la castaña al igual lo miro extrañada- tu debes ser el amigo de mi Mio- chuan- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

hola- dijo extrañado Daichi y Mio solo rio fingidamente

aaa Daichi, ella es Ritsu mi amiga de la niñez, nos encontramos hoy- dijo Mio presentándolos preocupada

o eso es fantastico, hola- dijo dandole un cordial saludo de apretón de manos - mucho gusto

hola- dijo Ritsu correspondiendo al saludo con una gran sonrisa- puedo sentarme?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, Dichi volteo a ver a su prometida quien le negaba con la cabeza

aaa, claro no hay ningún problema- dijo sin tomarle importancia a la negación de su prometida

bueno, Ritsu el es Daichi mi prometido, por favor deberíamos mirar el menu, porque tu sabes si vienen y no saben lo que quiero se van y tenemos que esperar 20 minutos más- dijo la pelinegra mirando el menu de comida

y bueno Ritsu a que te dedicas?- pregunto Daichi un poco extrañado

soy amiga de los niños que necesitan un poco de compañía- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

es maestra, eres maestra- le corrigió la pelinegra con mirada acusadora

maestra?, mi madre era maestra, es una profesión tan noble, solía decir, enseñar alimenta el alma de los niños, tuve una vez un maestro que me alento a leer ls historias de...- dijo Daichi con un brillo en los ojos

Mio escribía sus propias historias pero era muy timida y solo la pude alentar a leer una- dijo Ritsu tambien con brillo en los ojos

am Ritsu, Ritsu, creo que no te escuche decir cual es tu apellido?- dijo Daichi cambiando de tema, llamando la atención de la pelinegra

am, Tainaka, Ritsu Tainaka- le contesto la pelinegra antes de que la castaña hablara

Ritsu Tainaka, es un buen nombre- dijo Ritsu con una enorme sonrisa

es un excelente nombre- dijo Daichi ya molesto por la presencia de la castaña

am van a pedir algo?- pregunto ya cerca de la mesa una mesera

si, nosotros dos queremos, la ensalada marina- pidió Daichi hablando po Mio y el

eso, eso no viene con percebes verdad, solo pregunto porque Mio odia los percebes y se que le hacen mucho daño- dijo la castaña preocupada

si soy alérgica- dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole a la castaña

en serio?- pregunto Daichi confundido

si- dijo decepcionada la pelinegra

aaa no lo sabia- dijo Daichi despreocupado

esta bien no los comeré- dijo Mio tratando de ignorar la molestia que le causo su prometido

bueno porque no ordenas algo diferente que no te caiga mal- le sugirió Ritsu con una gran sonrisa

bueno si, quiero unos, unos onigiris- pidió Mio muy emocionada con una gran sonrisa

suena genial yo tambien quiero unos, Daichi aun puedes cambiar tu pedido- sugirió la castaña con una gran sonrisa

no, eso a esta hora de la noche, no gracias- dijo Daichi molesto

vamos te dará energia para mas tarde cuando luchen en la cama, ella es muy buena, no es así?- dijo inocente la castaña

así es- dijo Daichi confundido

y, Daichi así que te casas con Mio, dime que amas de ella?- pregunto la castaña con una enorme sonrisa que la caracterizaba muy bien

..., ..., lo que amo, es organizada, me mantiene al tanto de la vida, es por ella que mi libro se lee a tiempo- dijo el "doctor Maricela" orgulloso de su prometida

bueno esas son cosas que se pueden lograr con un cuaderno y reloj, que te enamora de ella- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

am Ritsu creo que no entiendo tu pregunta- dijo Maricela dubitativo

mira Mio es timida y divertida, es bueno increíblemente creativa, yo amo cuando corre su pelo se mueve de un lado a otro, es genial y seguro amas como canta mientras duerme- dijo Ritsu con una tierna sonrisa

aaa durmieron juntas- dijo celoso Daichi

bueno no le gusta dormir sola- dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo

dormimos la siesta en el jardin de infantes sobre una manta- dijo Mio tratando de aclarar las cosas

Ritsu am...- dijo Daichi aun celoso

totalmente inocente- dijo Mio sonriendo con preocupación

estas casada?- pregunto Daichi disgustado a lo que la castaña solo negaba con la cabeza y después hablo

nunca estoy en un lugar por mucho tiempo, mi trabajo me envia a diferentes partes del mundo así que nunca se a donde voy a ir- dijo la castaña explicando con una gran sonrisa

Doctor Maricela, nos podría firmar el menú?- llego interrumpiendo una mesera

si, seguro- dijo Daichi con orgullo

eres medico?- pregunto confundida Ritsu

no, es actor- le susurro rapidamente Mio pues sabia que a su esposo lo llamaran medico

actor?, bueno debimos haberlo visto en algunas de las películas que hemos visto juntos- dijo Ritsu sonriendo, Daichi la miro muy molesto,(si las miradas mataran Ritsu ya no viviría)

...

ya ivan saliendo del restaurante, Mio y Daichi ivan platicando y Ritsu iba hasta atras viéndolos, antes de salir había dulces sobre una mesa y un señor cuidaba de ellos pero en ese momento se encontraba hablando por telefono, Ritsu tomo un caramelo y al probarlo le encanto el sabor, así que volvió por mas, metió toda la mano y saco un puño de caramelos, el señor que se encontraba hablando por telefono al ver lo que hizo Ritsu, tomo el contenedor de los dulces y los vacío a un bote de basura muy molesto.

...

(ya una vez afuera)

bueno Ritsu, fue un gusto- dijo Daichi Sonriendo- ojalá nos volvamos a ver- dijo con un tono de disgusto en su voz

ojalá- dijo Ritsu con una gran sonrisa- o muchas gracias por la cena, no tengo dinero- dijo sonriendo

a las maestras no se les valora, digo si comparamos el salario de una maestra, a lo que gana un actor...- dijo Daichi con orgullo pero fue interrumpido

nunca lo necesite hasta hoy- dijo Ritsu sin preocupación

si, claro un mundo diferente- dijo Daichi extrañado

no, el mundo es igual yo cambie- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa mirando a Mio

si, bien- dijo deteniendo un taxi, ya listos para abordar Mio y Daichi, algo toco el hombro de Mio

te atrape- dijo Ritsu sonriéndole, Mio sonrío melancolicamente

si, bueno, adios- dijo Daichi tratando de que la castaña los dejara en paz

adios vallan con cuidado- dijo la castaña despidiéndose

si, igual- le contesto Daichi ya dentro del taxi

hasta pronto- fue lo ultimo que dijo la castaña para observar como se marchaban

...

es muy linda, activa, amigable, extraña- dijo Daichi sonriendo extrañado - debe ser genial verse después de tanto tiempo, la veras de nuevo?- pregunto ocultando sus celos

no, no lo creo, no- dijo la pelinegra con tristeza

hm, sabe mucho de ti- dijo con una sonrisa de comprensión

si, siempre fue así- dijo con una melancólica sonrisa

todo el resto de camino hacia el departamento de Daichi fue un silencio, incomodo para Daichi, pero la pelinegra iba pensando en cierta castaña con una sonrisa y ojos que parecían estrellas de tal brillo que tenian

...

ya era el turno toco a Mio bajarse del taxi para que se adentrara de su departamento, bajo del taxi y le dio un "gracias", Mio se dirigia hacia el edificio donde estaba su departamento

es un gran edificio- le gritaron desde el otro lado de la calle, la pelinegra cuando escucho la voz de quien la llamaba se le iluminaron los ojos y volteo lentamente y ahi estaba la castaña sentada en la banca- hola Mio-chuan veo que aun te gusta vivir cerca del parque- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa aun sentada en la banca

Ritsu?- pregunto extrañada la pelinegra

sii- contesto la castaña con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Mio se sonrojara

estas aqui?- dijo la pelinegra confundida haciendo mas leve su sonrojo acercándose a la castaña

lo se- dijo la castaña aun con su sonrisa

mira, escucha, si quieres llamarme, este es mi numero, si necesitas algo no lo dudes, puedes llamarme, buenas noches- dijo Mio preocupada, entregándole un papel para después tomar camino de nuevo hacia el edificio

gracias- dijo la castaña mirando el papel

Daichi vive contigo?- pregunto curiosa la castaña

eh?, no es que yo me levanto muy temprano y eso lo despierta y el dice que para alguien que actúa no es bueno, cuando nos casemos me mudare con el, no se porque te digo esto, buenas noches- dijo la pelinegra ya retirandose de la castaña

buenas noches, que descanses- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa acomodandose en la banca

tu tambien...-dijo pero vio de reojo que la castaña se acomodaba en la banca-... vas a dormir aqui afuera?- pregunto preocupada la pelinegra regresando con la castaña

si, estaré bien, sera como cuando acampábamos- dijo la castaña sin preocuparse

nunca acampamos- dijo la pelinegra extrañada

si lo hicimos, pusimos sabanas en tu balcon y tostamos caramelos en tu horno de juguete- dijo la castaña recordándole a la pelinegra

o, si lo recuerdo, fue divertido- dijo con una sonrisa nostalgica la pelinegra

me agrado Daichi- dijo Ritsu cambiando de tema

es maravilloso- dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole a la castaña

lo se, ahora veo porque lo amas,es un actor con bonitos dientes, me recuerda a Satoshi- dijo la castaña recordando a su amigo el conejo

el conejo de metro y medio?- pregunto confundida la pelinegra

si tambien tiene unos bonitos dientes- dijo la castaña sonriendo

no lo amo por eso, buenas noches- dijo la pelinegra alejándose indignada, pero de nuevo vio de reojo a la castaña acomodarse en la banca, no la pudo dejar ahi

...

bien dejare que te quedes por una noche- decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa- o mira una nota, es del conserje, siempre hace lo mismo, tiene una llave, podría entrar y repara mi ducha, pero en lugar de eso me deja una nota- decía guiando a la castaña hacia la sala- bueno tengo problemas mas grande que una ducha rota- decía viendo la sala que tenia las paredes descoloridas- tengo que darle una pintada a este lugar, Daichi dice que me ayudara, pero sabes que pienso, ya no importa, ya proto ya no viviré aqui, pero no podia dejarte dormir afuera, no eso no- decía la pelinegra tendiendo una cobija al sillon donde acomodaria a la castaña- bueno puedes dormir en el sofa- dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa y detrás de ella estaba la castaña sonriendo al ver a Mio tan preocupada por ella le daba mucha felicidad- de acuerdo, Ritsu porque estas aqui?- pregunto la pelinegra tranquilamente

lo unico que se me ocurre es que necesites ayuda, que te preocupa Mio?- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa

nada, estoy bien, no necesito ayuda- dijo con duda Mio

entonces tenia razón- dijo la castaña muy orgullosa

en que?- pregunto confundida la pelinegra

siempre supe que te convertirías en una chica increíblemente hermosa, me encanta estar aqui para verlo- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa, la pelinegra se sonrojo y rio nerviosa

bueno gracias por, molestarte en venir desde, la tierra magica, tu sabes, que descanses, hasta mañana- dijo la pelinegra retirandose a su habitación y apagando las luces

gracias- dijo la castaña que se acosto en el sillon y comenzó a pensar en Mio, Mio se asomo de su habitación para ver a Ritsu, pues se iba a cambiar y no queria que la castaña la viera

Mio-chuan!- grito la castaña desde la sala

que?- pregunto Mio desde su recamara

estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo la castaña con una amplia sonrisa, la pelinegra se extraño por lo que dijo la castaña tan repentinamente- "viviré un dia donde mismo que mi amada Mio-chuan"- pensaba la castaña muy feliz

* * *

bueno aqui termina el tercero y pronto habra un 4º ^_^ gracias por leer

Yo: oye Ritsu que tienes en esa cajita- curioso 0o0

Ritsu: en esta, la verdad no se, sirve para cambiar de canal- mostrando el control de la televisión ^w^

Yo: no esa cajita es un control, me refiero a la cajita azul- =_=

Ritsu: esta?- mostrando una cajita azul

Yo: si, esa que tienes ahi- emocionado

Ritsu: ha? es un Pokemon- seria

Yo: enserio?- asombrado *taz* golpe- au - sobando mi chipote

Ritsu: claro que no Idiota, es un anillo de matrimonio- irritada

Yo: para Mio?- confundido

Ritsu: nooo para Daichi- sarcastica- claro que es para Mio- otro golpe

Yo: ya se lo dijiste?- sobando el segundo chipote

Ritsu: no, que tal si me rechaza- preocupada

Yo: ya se, espérame aqui- sonriendo

Ritsu: a donde mas voy?- sarcastica  
*15 minutos después*

Yo: te voy a ayudar a perder el miedo- sonriendo

Ritsu: estas vestido de chica- extrañada

Yo: no de cualquier chica, soy Mio, ahora dime lo que le vas a decir a Mio- sonriendo

Ritsu: (se arrodilla) Mio te quieres casar conmigo?- sonriendo

Yo: lo siento yo no te amo- sonriendo *Taz* el tercer chipote aparece

Ritsu: eso no me ayuda- molesta

Yo: ok perdón de nuevo- poniéndome serio

Ritsu: (de nuevo se arrodilla) te casarias conmigo

¿?: Ritsu?- con lagrimas en los ojos, sale corriendo

Ritsu: no Mio no es lo que parece- tratando de agarrarla pero algo la detiene

Yo: claro que si mi amada- abrazando a Ritsu y con estrellas en los ojos

Ritsu: QUITATE!- me golpea y salgo bolando- Mio esperaa- va tras Mio

Yo: todo salió como lo planee- con el cachete inflamado (˚#)3˚)✌


	4. Chapter 4

hola de nuevo, esta historia pronto acabara U.U

K-on! NO me pertenece, solo en mis sueños U.U disfruten leyendo, Por favor Reviews

* * *

**Cap. 4: NOS BESAMOS!**

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, Mio se encontraba muy feliz durmiendo, quiso moverse, pero no pudo su sabana había algo muy pesado, la pelinegra abrió lentamente los ojos para ver cual era el peso que tenia la sabana, al verlo se sonrojo y...

Kyaaa!- la pelinegra grito pues se encontro con la castaña durmiendo, en sus pies

aaaa- grito la castaña cayéndose de la cama, terminando su feliz sueño que estaba teniendo- que, que sucede?- decía la castaña muy asustada, levantandose del piso

que, que haces aqui?- pregunto la pelinegra molesta y confundida

yo, pense que le tendrías miedo a la oscuridad y bueno quise acompañarte- explico la castaña preocupada

vuelve a la otra habitación- dijo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido y apuntando a la puerta

de acuerdo- dijo la castaña haciendo pucheros, resignada

esto no esta pasando, estas en coma y tu mente esta viviendo este delirio, estas, esperando despertar- se decía la pelinegra acomodandose en la cama una vez la castaña se marcho, suspiro y volvió a su sueño

...

a la mañana siguiente Mio se desperto y se cambio, cuando estaba lista escucho un extraño ruido que provenía de la sala, la pelinegra sin hacer mucho ruido se dirigió a la sala extrañada y con mucha curiosidad

hola Mio-chuan!- saludo la castaña, quien se encontraba sentada junto a la vecina de Mio, la señora Sumiko, viendo como tocaba el anciano de los boletos un saxofón

hola, Mio-chan- saludo la anciana con una encantadora sonrisa

aqui esta mi niña- dijo el viejo con una gran sonrisa

sabias que el señor Yoshi toca el saxofón y en la mejor cafeteria de Tokio, y la señora Sumiko trabajo de mesera ahi?- decía Ritsu muy emocionada contando las anécdotas de los dos vecinos- han estado viviendo en el mismo piso y nunca se contaron eso- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa tomando una taza donde tenia un té

enserio?- pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa, aparentando estar emocionada- veo que ya se conocieron, bueno terminen su té yo me voy a trabajar- dijo la pelinegra con una extraña sonrisa, retirandose de la sala para salir- a por cierto, aqui hay una llave, cuando terminen cierran y dejenla bajo la alfombra- dijo saliendo por la puerta dejando a los ancianos y a Ritsu con una gran sonrisa

...

Mio se encontraba en la oficina de su mamá, con su mamá, con muchos papeles, al parecer estaban checando una nueva obra, había un silencio no incomodo, pero a Mio le molestaba algo y decidió preguntárselo a su madre

Mamá?...- llamo la pelinegra a su madre con duda en sus palabras

si dime querida?- dijo su madre retirando los papeles que tenia en la mano

recuerdas cuando era pequeña y tenia una amiga imaginaria llamada Ritsu?- dijo dubitativa la pelinegra

si cariño lo recuerdo, hasta tuve que mandarte con el psicologo Kotobuki- dijo recordando lo que paso en ese tiempo- y me dijo que te dejara tener a tu amiguita porque te hacia feliz y que algún día se iria y así fue-dijo sonriendo- porque?- pregunto mirando a su hija a los ojos preocupada

es que me encontre con alguien que me recuerda a ella- dijo evitando la mirada de su madre

por dios, te enamoraste- dijo al ver los ojos brillantes de su hija- Daichi lo sabe?- dijo preocupada

No! me enamore ya estaba enamorada de Daichi Mamá- dijo la pelinegra defendiéndose mirando a su mamá- es solo que tu sabes me la encontre...- dijo recordando a la castaña, evitando de nuevo mirar a los ojos a su madre

sabes que es?, son nervios por la boda, tu y Daichi son perfectos juntos- dijo la madre con una sonrisa

lo se- dijo la pelinegra con una tierna sonrisa

bueno tan perfectos como se puede- aclaro la señora Akiyama

oh dios eso es tan cinico- dijo la pelinegra extrañada por lo que dijo su madre

claro que no- dijo la madre de la pelinegra defendiéndose- Mio, no quiero que te quedes sola, espere mucho al chico perfecto y lo que tuve fue a tu padre un encantador, mentiroso, que nos abandono- dijo molesta la señora Akiyama recordando a aquel hombre- Daichi es un excelente candidato y te adora- dijo regalandole una sonrisa a su hija

y yo lo amo- dijo Mio correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su madre

claro que si- dijo la madre de la pelinegra orgullosa de su hija

...

Mio llego a su apartamento, dejo su bolsa en la mesa que esta a un lado de la puerta de la entrada del apartamento, se dirigió a la sala para saludar a Ritsu, pero cuando llego a la sala se sorprendió miro las paredes y se dio cuenta que algo cambio, ahora la sala estaba pintada de un color amarillo claro con rallas moradas y blancas y todo estaba re-decorado, los sillones acomodados muy bien y nuevos, cuadros y fotografias en las paredes, era algo que Mio queria hacer hace tanto tiempo, pero su trabajo no la dejaba, Ritsu salió de la cosina para saludarla y Mio la miro sorprendida

me asignaron a la hija menor de los Kotobukis, Sumire, durante 1 año cuando su empresa se hizo conocida y ellos estaba tan ocupados- dijo la castaña regalandole una sonrisa a la pelinegra, refiriéndose a donde aprendió a hacer lucir los lugares mas bellos- y te gusto?- pregunto la castaña sonriéndole a la pelinegra

es asombro- decía la pelinegra muy sorprendida viendo todo lo que hizo la castaña en solo unas horas

ven- dijo tomándola de la mano y sentándola en un sillon- wooo Mio tus manos están muy frias- dijo la castaña preocupada sin soltar la mano de la pelinegra, Mio solo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa acto seguido la castaña se alejo

genial, armaste el aparador de la Television- dijo aun mas sorprendida Mio

y esto fue lo que use- dijo la castaña mostrandole una llave inglesa, provocando una risa de la pelinegra

nunca nadie hizo algo así por mi antes- dijo la pelinegra regalandole una sonrisa a la castaña

enserio?, y porque no?- pregunto la castaña confundida

no lo se- dijo la pelinegra con una triste sonrisa- todos tienen su vida, están ocupados- dijo sonriendo amargamente, se quedaron en un pequeño silencio hasta que a Mio le llego un rico olor- mmm que bien huele, que es?- pregunto curiosa

preparate, eh preparado arroz con curry- dijo con mucha energia la castaña, dirigiéndose a la cosina

ooo, genial, amo el arroz con curry- dijo levantandose del sillon muy emocionada siguiendo a la castaña

...

Mio se encontraba sentada en el sillon esperando a Ritsu, cuando la castaña se acerco y le dio un album

mira- dijo la castaña extendiéndole el album de fotos a Mio, quien lo acepto gustosa, la castaña se sento al lado de la pelinegra

o las aventuras de Ritsu y Mio- dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa mirando a la castaña, quien tenia una enorme sonrisa- guau, no había visto esto en mucho tiempo- dijo mirando el album- mira- dijo mostrandole el album a Ritsu

lo se, o cierto, tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo la castaña muy emocionada

que?- pregunto con más emoción la pelinegra

ve al baño enciende la ducha y quítate la ropa- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa, la pelinegra se sonrojo- que pasa Mio?- pregunto preocupada la castaña

lo siento, no puedo hacer eso- dijo ocultando su rostro la pelinegra

que cosa?- pregunto confundida hasta que comprendió- arregle tu ducha- dijo con cara de "que clase de persona crees que soy"- fui amiga de un niño cuyo padre era fontanero- dijo aclarando las cosas

pense que querias...- dijo aun mas roja mientras la castaña la miraba con una enorme confundida sonrisa

...

ahora se encontraban, en el teatro de la mamá de Mio, observando la actuación de la vida del Doctor Maricela

siempre fui un don juan, no siempre fui actor- decía Daichi en el escenario donde se encontraba hablando- y hamlet no siempre fue mi papel favorito- dijo tomando un poco de vino- primero fui, el barrendero de la esquina- caminaba tranquilamente de un lado a otro

increíble- dijo a castaña mirando a Daichi,la madre de Mio se acerco

aunque no siempre pensando en mi verdadero yo- se escuchaba Daichi desde el escenario hasta donde están ellas

Matsuri, hola- saludo la castaña a la madre de la pelinegra, llamo la atención de la pelinegra, quien al escuchar el nombre de su madre volteo- lamento haberte prejuzgado Mio dice que te has convertido en una mejor Madre- comento haciendo que ambas pelinegras ignoraran al doctor Maricela

oh, muchas gracias- dijo extrañada

si- dijo la castaña inocente dejando de lado la platica del doctor Maricela

quien eres?- pregunto extrañada la madre de Mio

Ritsu, bueno solías llamarme el delirio, recuerdas- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa recordando- probablemente quisieras proteger a Mio con amor porque estabas tan lastimada, no eras mala, solo, no tenias guia- dijo con una gran sonrisa

oh, bien- dijo con mucha duda en sus palabras

o shh- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la castaña para continuar viendo la parte de la obra

siempre e tratado de ser gente educada y el modelo a seguir- dijo Daichi con seriedad, enfrente del escenario a unos cuantos metros se encontraba Ritsu mirando la obra muy atenta pero después se voltio a abrazar a Matsuri, quien estaba muy confundida, Mio solo las miraba preocupada pues su madre no le gustaban los abrazos de gente extraña, la castaña solto a Matsuri y volteo con Mio y le regalo una gran sonrisa, luego continuo mirando a Daichi

y para 1905 ya estaba fuertemente pedido, en los escenarios de Londres

...

el teatro siempre me encanto, pero el cine es lo que mas añoro- escucho Mio a su futuro esposo quien hablaba emocionadamente de su trabajo, Mio lo saludo para que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahi- o disculpen- dijo Daichi yendo hacia su futura esposa- hola- la saludo- hola- le regreso el saludo la pelinegra

que sorpresa, Ritsu esta aqui- dijo Daichi molesto forzando una sonrisa

si- dijo sonriendo

no me gusta que pases tanto tiempo con ella- dijo Daichi celoso

para nada, es solo una vieja amiga- dijo Mio sonriendo, acomodando la corbata de su prometido- tu eres el amor de mi vida- dijo regalandole una tierna sonrisa, Ritsu solo hacia muecas de asco, Mio y Daichi se besaron y Ritsu cambio rapidamente de tema para que no siguieran

tu estuviste genial ahi- dijo alagando a Daichi

gracias- dijo Daichi orgulloso

eres un gran actor- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa de malicia

gracia- dijo Daichi muy orgulloso

de verdad, pense que eras un doctor- dijo molestandolo y funciono, Daichi frunció el ceño y su cara de orgullo cambio a una molesta

Ritsu, en realidad no era un doctor, no interpretaba a un doctor- dijo Mio aclarándole a Ritsu antes de que dijera algo mas que molestara a Daichi

bueno, estuviste estupendo- decía llegando la madre de Mio, felicitando a Daichi

oh, muchas gracias Matsuri- dijo Daichi muy orgulloso

sabes que te hubieran aplaudido de pie si no se hubieran quedado absortos con tu actuación- dijo la madre de Mio mirando a Ritsu molesta

te ves genial- dijo Daichi alagando a la madre de Mio

oh, gracias- dijo mirando a Daichi con una sonrisa, volteo a ver a Ritsu molesta- mi hija es una mujer con suerte- dijo orgullosa, Ritsu no le tomo importancia, asintió y sonrío- no es así- voltio a ver a Mio acusadoramente

si, lo soy- contesto Mio resignada

vamos, alguien quiere conocerte- dijo la madre de Mio jalando a Daichi

Daichi es muy talentoso- dijo la castaña ya una vez se habían retirado Daichi y la madre de Mio

lo se- dijo Mio con una gran sonrisa

tu madre,... es la misma de siempre- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

lo se- dijo la pelinegra borrando su sonrisa

...

a la mañana siguiente Ritsu entro a la habitacion de Mio con un té, Mio al escuchar la taza ser colocada sobre su buró de al lado abrió los ojos y volteo hacia la puerta de su recamara, ahi estaba la castaña bebiendo tambien té

buen dia- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa dandole un trago al su té

hola- saludo la pelinegra aun adormilada sentándose en la cama

vas a trabajar?- pregunto la castaña con esperanza de que la pelinegra hoy descansara

no el teatro no habré los Lunes- dijo la pelinegra tallando sus ojos para ver mejor

oh, genial, que quieres hacer hoy?- dijo la castaña muy emocionada, la pelinegra se extraño ante la pregunta- vamos al museo? o quieres quedarte en casa?- pregunto la castaña con esperanza a que dijera que quiere salir

tengo un dia muy ocupado- dijo levantandose de la cama Mio, la pijama de Mio era solo una blusa sin manga y y unos short, Ritsu al verla se quedo embobada, Mio al darse cuenta de la mirada de Ritsu, se sonrojo y tomo una almohada para cubrirse- ocupo organizar mi boda- dijo abrazando la almohada, Ritsu solo asintió pero no despegaba la vista de la pelinegra, sonrío y después se dio cuenta que la pelinegra estaba incomoda, arqueo una seja en forma de pregunta- voy a, voy a, voy a ve, a vestirme ahora- dijo la pelinegra sonrojada aclarándole a la castaña que tenia que salir

ah? claro- dijo confundida la castaña- "porque me trata así?, cuando era niña yo la ayudaba a cambiarse, ademas ambas somos chicas... yo queria verla"- pesaba la castaña con cara de pervertida (¯¡˙¯) y un chorro de sangre en la nariz

Ritsu estas bien?- pregunto la pelinegra al ver la sangre en la nariz de la castaña

si solo- dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación en la castaña

...

ahora se encontraban en una florería, para comprar las rosas para la boda de Mio

bueno han pasado 3 meses y has elegido estos 7 ramos de flores, con los pedidos que se suman, realmente necesito que tomes una decisión pronto- dijo la florera preocupada

lo se, lo se, es que no puedo elegir todavia, todos son muy lindos es solo que, ella es muy particular y todo tiene que ser perfecto- dijo Mio con tono de preocupación refiriéndose a su madre

quieres ese- dijo apuntando a un ramo de flores muy hermoso

este?- dijo tomando un ramo de rosas

si, ademas rosa y verde son unos de tus colores favoritos y las rosas te recuerdan a tu abuela Akemi- dijo Ritsu con una amplia sonrisa

si, cierto, llevare este- dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa

o es hermoso, deberías de traer a tu novia cada vez que vienes- dijo la florera con estrellas en los ojos (pariente de Mugi)

ella, no es... solo es una buena amiga- dijo Mio aclarando las cosas a la florera

te gustan los chicos?- pregunto decepcionada la florera

ambos los chicos y las chicas- dijo inocente

...

después de elegir las flores se fueron a una pastelería, para elegir el pastel de la boda

el chocolate es el mejor, no hay palabras para el chocolate, se tendrían que inventar palabras nuevas para esto- hablo Ritsu comiendo un pedazo de pastel

la fresa, la fresa sabe a tardes de verano cuando uno estuvo afuera jugando y entras y tienes hambre- dijo Mio con una sonrisa tambien comiendo de un pastel diferente, probaron todo tipo de pasteles, del mas raro hasta el mas rico hasta encontra el sabor perfecto- una maravilla celestial- dijo provando el pastel que mas le gusto- Este es el elegido!- grito la pelinegra emocionada, seleccionando un pastel de chocolate con fresas, la castaña quiso saber su sabor y lo probo, tambien le encanto- Ritsu, vallamos a ver los vestidos ya pre-seleccione 6- dijo la pelinegra emocionada

ya se cual es- dijo la castaña sonriendo

...

todavia no se porque estamos aqui- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

recuerdas la primera obra que vimos?- pregunto la castaña con una gran sonrisa

claro, mi favorita, una noche especial-dijo la castaña dirigiéndose hacia un cartel- es mi vestido- dijo la pelinegra con brillo en los ojos al ver el carte la chica del cartel traia un vestido que siempre le gusto a Mio

eso dijiste la primera ve que lo viste, cuando la actriz entro a escena con el- dijo la castaña sonriendo ampliamente al ver la cara de su amada- vamos- dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto de vestuario

...

se encontraban en el cuarto de vestuario, la pelinegra se encontraba atras de una pared de madera cambiandose su ropa al vestido y la castaña la espera con una sonrisa, después de unos minutos, la pelinegra por fin salió

guau, te ves hermosa- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa y brillo en los ojos

de veras?-pregunto emocionada- gracias...- sus miradas chocaron, le pelinegra tenia un gran brillo en los ojos y la castaña ni se diga, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, poco a poco, lentamente, fueron cortando la distancia que había entre ellas, juntando sus labios en un corto, pero tierno beso- que sucedió?- pregunto confundida la pelinegra

nos, nos besamos- dijo la castaña muy feliz

no, no lo hicimos, no sucedió- decía la pelinegra asustada

fue maravilloso- dijo la castaña muy contenta

como puede serlo si no sucedió- dijo la pelinegra desesperada tratando de convencerse

nuestro primer beso- dijo la castaña sonriendo

fue el ultimo- dijo la pelinegra alejándose de la castaña

se dice que nunca se olvida el primero- decía la castaña con un gran brillo en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa

olvídalo, si?- dijo la pelinegra escondiendose de nuevo tras la pared de madera

...

* * *

gracias por llegar hasta aqui muchas gracias por leer, a los que han dejado Review se los agradezco sin ustedes esto seria otra historia U.U, muchas gracias ^_^

en este cap voy a poner el extra hoy por la tarde XD es que se me seco el cerebro


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas NOCHES gente BONITA (noches, tardes, dias o madrugada tengan) muchas gracias por esperar y sobre el extra, no estuvo listo en la tarde XD, así que en este Cap. esta  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW estos capítulos van a estar mas largos siiiii

K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE

Ritsu: voy a comprar un nuevo celular, que me recomiendan?- sonriendo

Mugi: un iPhone- seria

Yui: uno bonito que parezca un gatito- sonriendo

Azusa: mejor uno que dure- sonriendo

Yo: un Nokia- serio

Ritsu: quiero un celular, no una bomba nuclear- exaltada

Yo: solo opine- sonriendo

Ritsu: tu tienes un Nokia?- seria

Yo: si porque- extrañado

Ritsu: solo preguntaba, por cierto quiero ir de viaje, quieren ir- sonriendo

todos: siiii- emosionados

Yo: y Mio?- extrañado

Ritsu: en el aeropuerto- sonriendo

Yo: bueno vamos- sonriendo  
*en el aeropuerto*

Guardia: por favor pongan sus aparatos aqui- todas sacan sus telefonos y lo ponen en una canasta y yo saco el mio y- señores este muchacho es un terrorista agarrenlo- se lanzan contra mi

Yo: no, no chicas ayudenme- TToTT

Yui: Richan creo que tu amigo necesita ayuda- preocupada

Ritsu: no Yui el es un terrorista no necesita ayuda, tu solo sonríe y camina, como si nada pasara- caminando como si nada pasara

Guardia: señorita es su amigo?- tomando del hombro a Ritsu

Ritsu: esa mochila es una bomba corran- grita

gente: aaaaaaa- corriendo como loca

Ritsu: jejeje nadie toca a la gran Tainaka- sonriendo con malicia

Mio: Ritsuu- con un aura negra

Ritsu: Mio?- *taz* un golpe para la gran Tainaka  
*3 Meses después*

Mio: chicas vamos de viaje?- sonriendo

Yo: y yo?- inocente

Ritsu: te vetaron del aero puerto- sonriendo

Mio: y tu tambien Ritsu- con un aura negra

Ritsu: que?- sorprendida

Mugi: les traeremos un recuerdito- llendoce con todas (nota: no llevar un nokia al aero puerto XD no se crean)

* * *

**Cap. 5: UN REGALO PARA RITSU!**

caminaban por la calle dos chicas muy confundidas, una pelinegra muy exaltada explicándole a su amiga lo del beso, y una castaña con una sonrisa confundida

bueno, si sucedió, pero fue un herro horrible y no puede volver a suceder- decía la pelinegra aclarándole a su amiga y tratando de convencerse a si misma

fue un accidente- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

exacto- dijo la pelinegra mirando a la castaña

solo, me tropece y cai a tus labios- dijo la castaña fingiendo seriedad

Ritsu, esto es enserio, no puede volver a suceder- dijo la pelinegra deteniendose con el ceño fruncido

claro lo evitaremos a toda costa- dijo la castaña tambien deteniendo su marcha y mirando a la pelinegra

estoy por casarme con Daichi Joshuya un hombre, al que amo mucho, de verdad- dijo la pelinegra caminando de nuevo

te creo- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

no trato de convencerte, sabes?, es un echo- dijo la pelinegra deteniendose de nuevo- es solo que estaba emocionada por encontrar el vestido, a veces, suceden cosas pero, no significan nada de nada, fue un beso entre amigas- decía la pelinegra viendo a la castaña con duda en la mirada

claro- dijo la castaña tambien deteniendose

claro, eso esta claro, solo amigas- dijo la pelinegra mirando los ojos de la castaña quien se encontraba con una gran sonrisa

mejores amigas- dijo la castaña con un tono de sarcasmo

si, tienes que dejar de seguirme- dijo la pelinegra alejándose de la castaña, la castaña se quedo estatica y después sonrío viendo a la pelinegra y volvió a seguirla

...

ahora la castaña y la pelinegra se encontraban sentadas en unos de los sillones de la clinica psicologica de Mugi, cuando la puerta se abrio y salio el niño que hace unas semanas conoció Mio si era el niño del conejo de metro y medio

Hey Satoshi, ¿como estas?, que bueno verte- saludo la castaña con una gran sonrisa al conejo- quien es?- pregunto apuntando al niño que estaba al lado del conejo- aaaa- dijo sonriendo- hola Haru- saludo al amigo del conejo

Hola- saludo Haru con una gran sonrisa

soy Ritsu- se presento la castaña tambien con una gran sonrisa

espera, tu puedes ver a Satoshi?- pregunto emocionado Haru

claro- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa

si, sabia que era real- dijo el niño alejándose muy feliz

espera con quien hablabas?- pregunto la pelinegra con intriga

es un imaginario- dijo Ritsu sonriéndole

ooo claro, por un momento pense que hablabas con una silla vacía- dijo la pelinegra, pronto la luz de que Mugi estaba ocupada cambio a otra que avisaba que estaba desocupada, se levanto y se adentro al cuarto donde se encontraba su amiga- hola

no puedes seguir apareciéndote así, tengo pacientes- la reprendió la rubia

Haru esta bien, esta sentado afuera con un niño invisible llamado Satoshi y mi amiga imaginaria Ritsu- dijo Mio sonriendo

estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Mugi al ver la desesperacion de su amiga

pregúntame que paso hoy- dijo la pelinegra alterada

nada?- dijo Mugi con una sonrisa

elegi mi pastel, mis flores y mi vestido de bodas todo en las ultimas 3 horas, sabes porque?, todo porque Ritsu me acompaño- dijo con una mirada muy brillante y una gran sonrisa

genial- dijo la rubia sonriendo y con estrellas en los ojos

es una locura, no es cierto?- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

no se si sea loco o no pero, tus ojos brillan cada vez que hablas de Ritsu- dijo Mugi con una gran sonrisa

no, no, no, no es así, no- dijo la pelinegra negando todo a su amiga a la cual no le pueden ocultar nada

si, si es así, hay un brillo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

bien la bese- dijo en un susurro, dejando a su amiga perpleja- la bese- dijo evitando mirar a su amiga- si encontro el vestido y estaba muy feliz y el penso que me veia hermosa y...- dijo timidamente

y?- pregunto la rubia con estrellas en los ojos

y nos besamos y ahora se termino- dijo la pelinegra con firmeza, ya no queriendo hablar de lo sucedido

...

así que estas en el limbo humano- dijo Satoshi el conejo ya sin la mascara de conejo- es extraño- dijo muy confundido con una gran sonrisa- todos hablan de eso- dijo con una idea en la cabeza

todos los imaginarios deberían hacerlo aunque sea una vez, los sentimientos son mas profundo de lo pensamos a tu niño lo eligen ultimo para el baseball y le decimos que no es nada, no, es mentira eso duele- dijo la castaña desahogandose con su amigo el conejo, la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de la castaña y ahi estaban la rubia y la pelinegra observando a Ritsu, la castaña las saludo con una enorme sonrisa y volvieron a entrar

...

cerraron la puerta y la rubia fue la primera en hablar

esa chica linda, es tu Ritsu

NO, no es mi Ritsu, es solo Ritsu, una buena amiga

aja y Yui-chan vuela, esta viviendo contigo, esta a una puerta de distancia durmiendo desnuda con una sabana blanca, como lo aguantas?- dijo la rubia con estrellas en los ojos

como sabes que duerme desnuda?- pregunto la pelinegra confundida

así me lo imagino- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

bueno, Mugi basta- dijo la pelinegra escuchando las pequeñas risitas de su amiga- amo a Daichi, es un hombre maravilloso y soy muy afortunada- dijo con firmeza pero con tono dudoso

lo que yo se, es que si tuviera a una chica que me mire así, nunca saldría de la cama- dijo la rubia pícaramente (lo siento Mugi e manchado tu imagen de inocente)

Daichi me mira así- dijo defendiendo a su novio la pelinegra

Daichi, se mira así mismo, así- dijo la rubia con razón, dejando a Mio sin palabras

...

aaaa fue muy divertido- dijo la castaña cerrando la puerta de un taxi al cual habían abordado- que sigue?- pregunto sonriente

nada, ya tenemos todo, el pastel, las flores, el vestido- dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa

genial, celebremos- dijo la castaña sonriendo emocionada, haciendo que pasara una idea por la cabeza de la pelinegra

...

se encontraban sentadas en un bar ahi celebrarían que acabaron ese dia la planeación de la boda de Mio

Martini, aceitunas, semana alocada- pidió la pelinegra al cantinero

para usted- le dirigió el cantinero la pregunta a la castaña

Martini, aceituna, semana alocada- repitió la castaña lo que dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, el cantinero sirvió las copas- o que buena musica a Mio y a mi nos encanta bailar- dijo la castaña sonriendo

no, para nada- dijo la pelinegra negándose

que, bromeas?- dijo sorprendida la castaña- solías bailar frente al espejo todo el tiempo, como una virgen- dijo la castaña inocente

la canción como una virgen- la pelinegra le aclaro al cantinero, que estaba escuchando discutir a ambas chicas, comenzó a sonar una canción que Mio conocía muy bien- o dios- susurro recordando que era la canción favorita de su amiga

no puede ser, que hora es?- dijo emocionada la castaña levantandose de su silla

no lo se- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

Mio?- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

cierto, el martillo- dijo la pelinegra rindiendose

el Martillo!- grito muy emocionada la castaña dirigiéndose a la pista de baile, comenzó a bailar y cantar muy alocadamente

no la conosco- dijo la pelinegra evitando mirar a su amiga- esto es un sueño- dijo viendo como bailaba la castaña, quien se movia al ritmo de la cancion muy energicamente, la pelinegra rio al ver a su amiga tan energicamente bailando justo como cuando eran niñas, todas las personas del bar miraban a la castaña con una gran sonrisa y tambien bailaban claro que mas tranquilamente, la cancion termino todas las personas le aplaudieron a la castaña, la castaña se acerco a la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa y se abrazaron con un inmenso brillo en los ojos

...

era ya de noche y se encontraban en el apartamento de Mio, la pelinegra se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que vivió ese dia con la castaña, fue un gran dia, el mejor que halla tenido, en la sala de ese mismo apartamento se encontraba la castaña con una enorme sonrisa pensando en el beso y los grandes momentos que paso con la pelinegra, ambas sin poder dormir por las emociones descubiertas ese dia, ambas se levantaron con decisión de ir hablar con la otra pero, cuando estaban frente a la puerta que dividia ambas habitaciones algo las detuvo, era la razón que les decía, que no fueran imprudentes Mio pronto se casaria no tenian oportunidad, se recargaron en esa horrible puerta, que al tocarla se les vinieron todas esas dudas

...

la mañana llego y la castaña y la pelinegra se encontraban en un parque jugando muy felizmente, después de jugar, fueron a tomar un capuchino y mirar el rio y de nuevo como solía pasar cuando eran pequeñas que tomaban capuchino, a Mio se le embarro un poco de crema en la nariz y la castaña se la señalo para que se limpiara, la pelinegra rapido se limpio y la castaña sonrío al verla y recordar los viejos tiempos

...

mira que linda pareja, tal vez están juntos hace 50 años- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa sentándose al lado de la pelinegra bajo un gran árbol

si, parece que es así, pero en realidad es que se conocieron hace una hora en la clase de yoga- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa inventando una historia

enserio?- dijo la castaña sonriendo entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo su amiga

si- dijo sonriendo la pelinegra

jaja- rio la castaña pues había recuperado a su amada, la que se divertia

si, digo se han estado viendo durante años, pero tu sabes, un grupo de yoga aqui, un grupo de meditación por ahi, tu sabes esta es la primera vez que salen- dijo regalandole una sonrisa a su amiga la cual la miro con cara de "enserio"

y porque hoy?- pregunto la castaña curiosa con su tipica sonrisa

bueno porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Haruna, aja, y estuvo pensando pasar todo el fin de semana en una colonia nudista- dijo la pelinegra contandole a su amiga con cara seria aguantando la risa

jaja, nombre?- rio la castaña

de la colonia?, la destapada- dijo sonriendo

ooo, guau- dijo la castaña asombrada

si- afirmo la pelinegra

el ira con ella?- pregunto la castaña preocupada

si, si, claro que si, porque tambien es el cumpleaños de Ichiro, y pronto se daran cuenta que pasar mejor su cumpleaños es en su traje de cumpleaños- dijo la pelinegra mirando a su amiga con una gran sonrisa

genial- dijo la castaña feliz

...

estaban en el departamento de la pelinegra, la pelinegra arreglándose y la castaña sentada en el sillon

bueno pronto vendra Daichi por mi y no se si tu quieras salir así que- dijo la pelinegra preocupada- lo haras?- pregunto con esperanza a que dijera que no aunque eso era muy egoista de su parte solo queria a la castaña para ella

hacer que?- pregunto la castaña con una enorme sonrisa, al notar la cara de preocupación de la pelinegra

salir- dijo la pelinegra preocupada

no lo creo, no lo se, no tenia planes, no conosco a muchos por aqui, así que- dijo sonriendo al notar a la pelinegra y su extraña cara

claro- dijo suspirando- estarás bien?- pregunto con felicidad

si por supuesto- dijo la castaña tomando una almohada- oye- dijo lanzándole la almohada a la cara a la pelinegra

no querrás una pela de almohadas?- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en la cara tomando otra almohada

ou- dijo al ser golpeada por la pelinegra- jaja, bromeas?- dijo la castaña levantandose del sillon siguiendo a la pelinegra

jaja- reía la pelinegra mientras huía de la castaña- no, no me sigas, no, no- decía huyendo

siempre quise una pelea de almohadas- dijo la castaña abrazando a la pelinegra, pronto un azote de puerta la saco de su juego, al voltear se encontraron con un furioso docotor Maricela

hola Daichi- saludo la pelinegra mientras la castaña la soltaba de su abrazo

que sucede?- pregunto molesto Daichi

nada- dijo la pelinegra y la castaña solo sonreía

te llame todo el día- dijo enojado Daichi

si, salimos, organizamos nuestra boda- dijo Mio preocupada

aja- dijo Daichi mirando a Ritsu muy furioso

nuestra boda- dijo la pelinegra señalando a Daichi y ella corrigiendo lo que había dicho para que Daichi no malinterpretara- no nuestra boda- dijo señalando a Ritsu y ella

claro- dijo Daichi mas furioso

...

ahora se encontraban Mio y Daichi en la habitación de la mencionada discutiendo

no entiendo, porque ella sigue aqui- dijo fastidiado Daichi

no tiene a donde mas ir, es solo mi amiga, no hay razón para que te enojes- dijo Mio tratando de calmarlo

enojarme?, no estoy enojado, lo siento si no quiero que mi esposa este mas tiempo con una mujer que conmigo- dijo muy molesto

no soy tu esposa aun y baja la voz te puede oir- dijo Mio tratando de calmarlo

te esta usando- dijo Daichi calmándose

ella no esta usandome- ahora la molesta era Mio

enserio?, porque aparece ahora?, luego de tantos años, justo cuando te vas a casar con alguien famoso- Dijo Daichi molesto- que quiere?- dijo enojado viendo a su futura esposa- eres tan inocente, la gente se aprovecha de ti todo el tiempo, como esos viejos te convencen para que les hagas los mandados, siempre- dijo fastidiado

son mis vecinos- dijo Mio defendiéndolos

te preocupa tanto esa loca, que dejaras que se meta entre nosotros?- dijo Daichi Molesto con mucho orgullo

no, no, claro que no, es solo que no tiene a donde ir- dijo Mio defendiendo a Ritsu

no me importa- dijo molesto y salio

no tiene trabajo, no tiene una vida, me apena mucho y no me importa en lo mas minimo- dijo siguiendo a Daichi, sin darse cuenta habían llegado hasta la puerta de salida y Ritsu los miraba extrañada

10 minutos y me voy- dijo Daichi mirando a la castaña y luego a la pelinegra, Mio miro a la castaña y se acerco a ella

no me malinterpretes- dijo la pelinegra viendo a Ritsu preocupada

pero?- dijo la castaña seria

pero Daichi es mi futuro, el sera mi esposo- dijo la pelinegra algo dudosa pero firme

claro- dijo Ritsu asintiendo sin tomar mucha importancia

mira Ritsu, tu y yo, nos divertimos mucho, pero esto no es real, tu sabes no puedo arriesgar lo que tengo con Daichi, no puedo, es mi futuro- dijo la pelinegra seria

si ya lo dijiste- dijo la castaña fastidiada

bueno lo digo otra vez y todo esto es muy sencillo para ti, tu no tienes consecuencias aqui- dijo la pelinegra como si todo fuera culpa de la castaña

entiendo- dijo la castaña mirando a la pelinegra seria

no, no lo haces, escucha esta es mi vida, tengo responsabilidades, ya no soy la pequeña que necesitaba una amiga imaginaria, crecí, todos lo hacemos Ritsu, todos menos tu- dijo alejándose de la castaña, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y triste, porque su pelinegra era tan facil de manipular, porque se dejaba controlar por su madre y el Idiota ese, porque no buscaba su felicidad en lugar de la de los demás, todas esas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de la castaña que sin pensarlo mas salió de ese departamento

...

ya habían pasado 3 dias desde que la castaña se alejo de la pelinegra, se encontraba al lado de un puesto de hot dogs hablando con Jun de nuevo, le contaba lo que había pasado

no la e visto en 3 días y la extraño tanto- contaba la castaña muy fastidiada

no los extrañamos, los cuidamos y ayudamos para que mejoren y nos marchamos- decía la peli-marron mirando a su amiga

lo se, lo se, solo quiero hacerla sonreír- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

no es tu trabajo- dijo molesta Jun

ojalá pudiera quedarme y ser parte de su vida, podría aprender a vivir en su mundo, tomar responsabilidades y ser adulta- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

estas loca?- grito la peli-marron asombrada

no, tengo tantos cumpleaños para mostrarle que cambie- decía la castaña emocionada

no se trata de ti, ella es feliz, va a casarse, tu trabajo esta hecho, vuelve a casa- decia la peli-marron regañando a la castaña

no, pero...- alcanzo a decir la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por su asombrada amiga

sin peros, Ritsu si no apareces en la estación de salida cuando deberías partir, quien sabe lo que sucederia, quizas desaparecerias, ya no existirias, regresa cuando te toca- dijo la peli- marron molesta

...

la castaña se encontraba en un restaurant para pedir empleo

no tengo mucha experiencia pero soy muy buena con la gente, soy confiable y estoy si me necesitan- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa al jefe del restaurant

y porque quieres trabajar aqui?-pregunto dudoso el jefe del restaurant

me encanta la comida- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa- y me gusta ser responsable- dijo seria

buena respuesta- dijo el jefe sonriendo- es mas de lo que puedo decir de mi cocinero estrella, el chef Hinata, llega tarde, mal carácter- dijo mirando al que se encontraba cocinando, volvio a mirar a Ritsu- lavas paltos?- pregunto y la castaña se sorprendió y sonrío

...

en una plaza se encontraban una pareja muy odiada por Ritsu Mioichi (XD fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente pero nada es mejor que el MITSU)

me alegra que te dieras cuenta que tu amiguita Ritsu te estaba usando- decía Daichi orgulloso

bueno no creo que me estuviera usando- decía la pelinegra defendiendo a su amiga

como digas- dijo Daichi sonriendo

fue genial verla pero, ya era hora de que se fuera- dijo ocultando su tristeza

esta vez tienes razón- dijo Daichi con una sonrisa triunfante

oye, bueno, me gustaría escribir otra vez- dijo Mio con una gran sonrisa

escribir?, que?- pregunto confundido

una historia, para niños- dijo firme Mio

ya se de que se trata esto- dijo Daichi orgulloso, orgullo hasta el cerebro

que?- pregunto confundida Mio

bueno, casi me dominan para un premio Sawako, voy a participar en una gran película y tu sabes mi libro sera una gran venta, esta bien si te sientes insegura- dijo con mucho orgullo y una horrible sonrisa

no, no, no tiene nada que ver con eso, siempre quise ser escritora- dijo Mio recordando

nunca me lo dijiste- dijo Daichi sonriendo, la pelinegra suspiro

cuando tenia 10 años decidi que queria escribir, pero luego el miedo se interpuso y me rendi porque...- alcanzo a decir antes de que el orgulloso de su prometido hablara sobre el

recuerdo cuando tenia 10, tenia un sueño, queria ser presidente, de sindicato de actores de cine...- alcanzo a decir pero fue interrumpido

*achu*- estornudo la pelinegra

uf, estas resfriada?- dijo Daichi alejándose de la pelinegra

no, pero si lo estuviera me cuidarias?- dijo la pelinegra mirandolo dudosa

y arriesgar la salud de ambos?, no gracias- dijo alejándose de la pelinegra dejándola muy sorprendida

...

Ritsu se encontraba en un bar para ser exactos en el que fue con la pelinegra, hablando con el cantinero

extrañaste antes a una chica?- conto la castaña tomando un martini- digo, extrañarla enserio - dijo dandole un sorbo a su martini

claro- dijo el cantinero con una sonrisa

es que es tan, tan linda, hermosa, divertida- contaba la castaña con una gran sonrisa

y donde esta la chica tan divertida?- pregunto el cantinero

no lo se, no es mas una niña, va a lugares y ella, ella hace cosas- dijo seria- dame mas- pidió levantando su mano

creo que ya tomaste demasiado- dijo el cantinero sonriendo ante la actitud de la castaña

esta bien- dijo haciendo pucheros

deberías llamarla y decirle lo que sientes- le sugirió el cantinero prestandole un telefono que tenian

...

en el apartamento de Mio, Mio acababa de llegar de su paseo con Daichi y lo primero que fue a revisar fueron los mensajes, se encontro con la sorpresa de que tenia uno, sin pensarlo presiono escuchar

hola Mio-chuan- la pelinegra sonrío al escuchar esa voz- soy Ritsu, tengo un trabajo lavando platos en el restaurante de Azusa en el soco, jeje- dijo y rio tontamente la castaña , Mio al escuchar esa risa sonrío, amaba esa risa aunque lo negara- solo queria llamarte y saludarte, preguntar como estabas, sabes te extraño- fue lo ultimo que dijo la castaña y se termino el mensaje, Mio sin pensarlo dos veces lo repitió ella tambien la extrañaba

...

Mio se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de Daichi preparando la comida

jeje- apareció riendo Daichi, Mio al escucharlo sonrío y arrimo los platos a la mesa- que es esto?- pregunto Daichi disgustado

arroz con curry y...- dijo emocionada Mio- Dangos

es una broma?- pregunto disgustado

no, es comida- dijo sonriendo

no es azúcar y carbohidratos, no puedo comer eso, debo estar en forma- dijo molesto

lo se- dijo borrando su sonrisa

estoy audicionando para un largometraje, es el momento mas importante de mi vida- dijo con mucho orgullo- y me casare contigo- dijo sonriendo, Mio lo miro triste y se fue a la ventana- sabes que, sabes que, esta bien, mira que tan malos pueden ser unos hidratos?- dijo comiendo un poco del arroz- igual no tengo tanta hambre- dijo en susurro- mmm- dijo haciendo saber a Mio que le gustaron, la pelinegra que se encontraba mirando desde la ventana de Daichi hacia el parque que estaba enfrente y volteo sonriendo

quieres ir a jugar en los columpios?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa la pelinegra llamando la atención de Daichi quien se encontraba mirando un enorme libreto

a estas horas, quieres ir a fuera y jugar?- dijo en tono de burla- es una broma- dijo mirando a su prometida con una sonrisa burlona

no, seria divertido- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

estas cosas hacías con Ritsu, cierto?- dijo con el ceño fruncido Daichi

solo quiero ser feliz- dijo la pelinegra dejando de mirar a su prometido quien se levanto y la abrazo por la espalda

somos felices, tenemos todo lo que deseamos, así es la felicidad- dijo orgulloso

...

todavia no se que darle a Daichi para nuestra boda- decía la pelinegra que se encontraba en una tienda de ropa junto a su amiga Mugi

que te compro el?- pregunto la rubia

esquis, vamos a colorado a esquiar para nuestra luna de miel- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

Mio-chan odias esquiar- dijo la rubia con razón

bueno, no del todo- dijo la pelinegra dirigiéndose a las camisas - guau a Ritsu le encantaria esta camisa, se la comprare- dijo sonriendo tomando una camisa amarilla con instrumentos en ella

pense que no sabias a donde había ido- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, mirando a su amiga quien se sonrojo al escucharla

me dejo un mensaje para decirme- dijo la pelinegra con brillo en los ojo y poco teñidos las mejillas de rojo

no tienes idea de que comprarle Daichi, pero a Ritsu sin ningún problema- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa picara- Mio-chan deberías ir a verla y decirle lo que sientes- dijo la rubia apoyando a su amiga

no, eso no es justo para Daichi, solo le enviare la camisa- dijo con firmeza

justo?, Mio-chan Daichi esta en California rodeado de actrices bonitas- dijo la rubia seria

y?- dijo la pelinegra mirando a su amiga

y nada, es solo una opinion- dijo la rubia dejando a su amiga con cara de "siempre tienes razón"

...

permiso- decia la pelinegra entrando al restaurant donde trabaja Ritsu- am permiso- pidió la pelinegra sonriendo- hola podrías ayudarme con algo- dijo acercándose a una chica pelirroja que era una empleada de ahi

hay una hora de espera, lo siento, es un especial, regalamos donas con cada comida- decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa

en realidad estoy buscando a alguien, su nombre es Ritsu, creo que lava platos aqui- dijo la pelinegra preguntando por la castaña

es Ritsu, la chef?- dijo extrañada la pelirroja señalando a la castaña que se encontraba cocinando

Mio-chuan- la saludo desde la cocina

si- dijo sonriendo, la castaña le hacia señas de que la esperara

tu eres Mio?, esa Mio?- dijo señalando el menú y una pared llena de Mios, Mio especial, Mio's felicidad todo tipo de Mios (XD esa Ritsu, esta obsesionada con Mio)

si, creo que si- dijo sonriendo- gracias - dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña

Mio, jeje- saludo la castaña con una gran felicidad

hola- saludo la pelinegra y se dieron un fuerte abrazo- solo queria pasar y saludar, ver como estabas- dijo sonriendo

ven, sentémonos- invito la castaña

si- dijo sentándose- te compre un, regalo de amistad- dijo dandole una cajita amarilla

oh, muchas gracias-dijo abriendo el regalo- wooo esta increíble- dijo poniendo la camisa por encima de la otra- gracias Mio-chuan- dijo regalandole una gran sonrisa- como has estado?- pregunto emocionada la castaña

estoy bien- dijo la pelinegra observando los ojos de la castaña- mirate, eres un éxito total- dijo señalando todas la personas que habían ahi

bueno, es gracias a ti- dijo sonriendo, mientras rascaba su mejilla- el chef renuncio y te hice caso- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mirando el restaurant

enserio?- dijo sorprendida la pelinegra

si dijiste que preferias comer arroz mas que otra cosa así que, prepare arroz con curry, con puerco, onigiris, dangos- dijo sonriendo

mis comidas favoritas, cuando era niña- dijo sonriendo

son las favoritos de todos, parece que a la gente le agrada que le recuerden su niñez- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa

Ritsu hola- saludo una chica que se acerco a saludar a la casta, miro a la pelinegra- hola- saludo con celos

las chicas te adoran- dijo ocultando sus celos

tu siempre seras mi chica, jeje- dijo Ritsu con una gran sonrisa- como esta Daichi?- pregunto cambiando de tema

muy bien, muy bien, pronto nos casaremos, fue a California para una audición- dijo Mio decepcionada

enserio?- dijo sonriendo

volvera para la boda- dijo la pelinegra aclarando las cosa

la boda sigue en pie- dijo la castaña decepcionada

Ritsu, vienes con nosotras a tomar un trago mas tarde- se acerco la pelirroja de antes

claro, me presentare- dijo sonriendo

bien- dijo Mio con una sonrisa forzada

si, siempre me invitan a tomar un trago después del trabajo- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa de orgullo- deberías venir- dijo invitando a la pelinegra

ooo, es tarde- dijo la pelinegra levantandose- debo ir a casa- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida

si claro, bueno, me encanto verte- dijo la castaña ya una vez estaban en la salida

a mi tambien- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

estoy feliz por ti- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa forzada

gracias- dijo la pelinegra a punto de salir pero volteo a ver a Ritsu- volveremos a vernos?- pregunto preocupada

no lo se- dijo la castaña con tristeza- espero que si- dijo mostrando su tipica sonrisa- que seas feliz en tu matrimonio Mio- dijo con su sonrisa

gracias- dijo saliendo, pero antes de salir algo toco su hombro

te atrape- dijo Ritsu tocando a Mio con una tierna sonrisa

no, yo te atrape- dijo Mio tocando a Ritsu y salió de aquel lugar, Ritsu la siguió la tomo de los hombros y la beso, esta vez el beso fue largo sus lenguas luchaban, en ese beso ivan todos sus sentimientos, sus deseos, su felicidad, todo estaba en ese beso

...

* * *

e jeje chicas y chicos se a quedado en la mejor parte XD quedaran intrigados hasta mañana muajaja, EL GRAN FINAL MAÑANA o eso espero mañana, en el mismo canal, no a la misma hora no se lo pierdan

Sawako: esta es una obra hecha por los alumnos de 1º de preparatoria, Blanca nieves- emocionada porque todos usarían sus disfraces

Mugi: como el principe tenemos a ¿Ritsu?, la princesa Mio- dijo extrañada Mugi

Mio: ritsu donde esta el?- preocupada

Ritsu: se enfermo- sonriendo

Mio: en serio?- extrañada

Ritsu: si- con una sonrisa  
*en la oficina de conserje*

Yo: "Ritsu eres una traidora, dejarme amarrado y sin ropa, eso no es de dios, lo peor de todo es que no puedo pedir ayuda, me las pagaras, que es lo que esta subiendo por mi espalda? es una- una ARAÑA"- llorando como loco

(fue todo lo que llego a mi mente gracias por leer)


	6. Chapter 6

ok bueno en este cap explicare lo del beso del anterior capitulo, no se entendió y fue porque escribí a lo loco, U.U si aun así no soy muy bueno describiendo todo ese tipo de escenas tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda. XD gracias por leer

K-on!, no me pertenece, por mera desgracia, pero gracias a que Kakifly tuvo esta gran idea, Existe este gran anime

la trama de la historia tampoco me pertenece tenia pensado cambiarla pero al final me gusto mas la de la película XD si solo cambie a los protagonistas. SI, SOY UN GRAN PLAGISTA XD

ya no las/los aburro y a leer se ah dicho

* * *

**Cap. 6: QUEDATE CONMIGO!**

La pelinegra salió de aquel restaurant, antes de marcharse se detuvo a ver el cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas ya que era de noche, la castaña que la miraba con mucha duda vio como la pelinegra comenzaba a caminar para alejarse, no dudo mas, era su ultima oportunidad, la dejaba ir y la perdia para siempre o se atrevia a mostrarle sus sentimientos y vivir por lo menos unos dias feliz junto a su pelinegra, hizo caso a la segunda opción sin pensarlo mas camino lo mas rapido que pudo para alcanzar a la pelinegra que se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ella, ya una vez cerca tomo a la pelinegra por los hombros quien al sentir el contacto volteo delicadamente y se encontro con los ojos de su amada castaña, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos que tenian un brillo inmenso, sin pensarlo mas ambas poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros cerrando los ojos por mera intuición hasta que sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso donde demostraban todo su amor, todo lo que habían deseado hace tanto, la castaña tomo a la pelinegra por la cintura y la pelinegra sin dudarlo tomo a la castaña por el cuello, en sus bocas ya se encontraban luchando dos lenguas muy deseosas

...

se encontraban en la habitación de la pelinegra entregando su alma y corazón, donde solo la Luna era presente de aquel acto de amor, para mucha gente eso seria traición la pelinegra estaba a punto de casarse pero, en ese momento no importaba la gente solo importaba su amor y ellas, sus corazones y sus almas por fin estaban juntos sin negar nada, sin esconder sus sentimientos, sus corazones estaban felices, al fin la pelinegra conocía la verdadera felicidad ya no le importaba que sucedia mañana o si eran vistas mal, ellas eran felices y solo eso importaba.

...

eran ya cerca de las 2:00 de la madrugada y las 2 chicas se encontraban desnudas sobre la cama, la pelinegra sobre el pecho de su castaña mientras acariciaba el abdomen de esta y la castaña sobando la cabeza de su pelinegra mirandola con una inmensa ternura

después de que te fuiste, pasaba horas pensando en ti- conto la pelinegra acariciando el abdomen a la castaña quien sonrío al escuchar la declaración de la pelinegra- seguia buscándote, y esperando a que regresaras, llego el momento donde era demasiado doloroso, seguir pensando en ti, así que tuve que hacer de cuenta que ya no me importabas y me cerre, es mas facil no sentir nada de nada- dijo dejando de sobar el abdomen de la castaña volteando a verla, miro como la castaña se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con una enorme sonrisa- ya no quiero hacer eso, quiero estar junto a ti por siempre- dijo la pelinegra abrazando a la castaña quien sonrío y acaricio el brazo de su amada

te amo Mio- dijo con una amplia sonrisa acariciando el brazo de su pelinegra

...

a la mañana siguiente Mio abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con la castaña, pero al ver el lugar vacío- Ritsu?- dijo muy angustiada al no verla y se levanto muy preocupada que lo que paso por la noche no hubiera sido un sueño, recorrió todo el departamento buscando a la castaña pero no la encontro, rendida miro por la ventana para poder ver el cielo pero antes miro hacia la calle para ver los autos pasar pero en una banca alguien llamo su atención, ahi estaba su castaña, no fue un sueño si paso, que alegria sintió Mio al verla sus ojos se iluminaron, corrió a su habitación para cambiarse y salir con su castaña

...

Mio ya cambiada salió del edificio donde estaba su departamento con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a la banca donde se encontraba la castaña quien al verla le regalo una sonrisa a la pelinegra

hola- saludo con una enorme sonrisa la pelinegra a su castaña

hola- le respondió la castaña tambien con una gran sonrisa, mientras veia como la pelinegra se acercaba corriendo hacia ella- traje el desayuno dijo la castaña con su tipica sonrisa mostrandole unas bolsas de comida a la pelinegra

pense que había sido un sueño- dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole a la castaña

yo... Mio, tenemos que hablar- dijo la castaña con tono de seriedad y tristeza pero aun con su característica sonrisa

luego- dijo Mio extendiéndole la mano a la castaña para levantarla de la banca en la que se encontraba sentada

tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo la castaña tomando la mano de la pelinegra y mirando hacia otro lado de la calle

ya lo se- dijo la pelinegra, haciendo que la castaña volteara muy sorprendida

enserio?- pregunto la castaña preocupada

mmm- asintió la pelinegra- yo tambien te amo- dijo levantando a la castaña de la banca quien sonrío muy confundida y a la vez muy feliz- vamos- dijo jalando a la castaña hacia el edificio para desayunar, la castaña abrazo a la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

...

ya habían desayunado y ahora se encontraban caminando por el parque muy felices tomadas de las manos hablando con enormes sonrisa y sus ojos emanaban una enorme felicidad al igual que sus almas y corazones (Yo y Ritsu: pica, pica eso es demasiado cursi- rascando al mismo tiempo la espalda)

sabes, Ritsu, estos han sido los mejores dias de mi vida- dijo la pelinegra abrazando a su castaña con una gran sonrisa

tambien los mios- dijo la castaña triste, a lo que la pelinegra se extraño y la miro extrañada

que pasa?- dijo la pelinegra dándose cuenta de la tristeza de la castaña

..., debo regresar, Mio- dijo la castaña tomando las manos de la pelinegra mirandola a los ojos, con tristeza

te vas?- dijo Mio extrañada y con tristeza, al escuchar lo que le dijo la castaña

no quiero- dijo la castaña con tristeza, soltando las manos de Mio

no lo hagas- dijo Mio desesperada

debo hacerlo, Mio, no tengo opción- dijo volteando a otro lado, lo que menos queria era ver a su amada triste por su culpa

porque hiciste esto?- dijo furiosa la pelinegra- porque volviste?, porque hiciste que me enamorara de ti si sabias que te irias?- dijo molesta buscando la mirada de la castaña- te di mi confianza- dijo ya tranquila evitando llorar

Mio, enamorarme de ti, fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida- dijo la castaña preocupada al ver las reacciones de la pelinegra

tu no sabes lo que es el amor, si no, no me estarias abandonando- dijo la pelinegra otra vez furiosa

Mio...- dijo la castaña, en ese momento se encontraba en una situación muy triste pero trataba de ser fuerte, por su amada

No, cuando te fuiste que éramos pequeñas, jure que nunca te olvidaria- dijo evitando llorar de lo molesta que estaba- pero ahora prometo que no pasare ni un minuto mas pensando en ti- dijo la pelinegra dejando a una castaña muy perpleja y confundida- ya no te quiero, ver más- dijo y se marcho corriendo sin dejar que la castaña se defendiera, Ritsu la miro alejarse pronto agacho la cabeza sonriendo amargamente evitando las ganas de llorar, atras de ella había un anciano que las había visto discutir la miraba con mucha preocupación, Ritsu toco su corazón y miro al anciano

siento que me muero- dijo con una cara triste

no estas muriendo- dijo el anciano con una mirada preocupada- es tu corazón roto- dijo regalandole una sonrisa a la castaña, quien solo miro al suelo y después volvió su vista al anciano

porque duele tanto?- pregunto aguantando las ganas de llorar

quiere decir que eres humana- dijo el anciano marchándose, dejando a una castaña muy confundida

...

había pasado un dia desde que la castaña y la pelinegra discutieron, era el cumpleaños de Mio tambien su boda y la partida de Ritsu (Ritsu y Yo: el peor dia de Mio y era su cumpleaños, Ritsu: yo me opongo Yo: amarrenla no valla a salir en plena boda) ya estaban en la iglesia esperando a los invitados y Mio siendo arreglada por sus damas de honor

Hayato encargate de que cada invitado tenga un programa del teatro a la gente le gusta tener algo para leer- decía la madre de la pelinegra dandole una orden a un muchacho que la ayudaba- oh, llegaron temprano- dijo la señora saludando a unos de sus invitados de honor- o perdón?- pregunto deteniendo a un hombre que ella no conocía

soy de la revista Kyoto

ooo, bienvenido, bienvenido, soy Akiyama Matsuri, madre de la novia y dueña del teatro Akiyama donde el novio Daichi Joshuya esta realizando las notas musicales de martes a sábado y 2 funciones el domingo- dijo la madre de Mio muy entusiasmada hablando con el de la revista quien solo asentía y después de que le explico todo se alejo- Hinata asegúrate de que tenga un buen asiento- le ordeno a otro ayudante ya una vez que el de la revista se había alejado, el ayudante lo siguió- ooo no basta de claveles, mas rosas, gracias- ordeno a los que estaban acomodando la flores

...

la pelinegra se encontraba en la sala, donde sus damas de honor le estaban poniendo el vestido y la estaban peinando

Mio-chan estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?- dijo la rubia amiga de Mio

si- dijo la pelinegra segura

aun no es tarde, puedes escapar- dijo la rubia con esperanza en sus palabras peinando a su amiga

no, esta es la decisión correcta- dijo con firmeza haciendo que su amiga la mirara seria- Daichi es un buen hombre- dijo y la rubia la miro rendida su amiga estaba a punto de cometer un error, pero porque no se daba cuenta?, porque era tan terca?

oh hija te ves hermosa- dijo entrando la madre de la pelinegra interrumpiendo a las dos amigas

gracias mamá, tu tambien- dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa, Mugi se alejo a una mesa para dejar que hablaran las pelinegras mas a gusto

lo se, esto sera perfecto, en tu cumpleaños, en la ciudad de Tokio y el lugar esta lleno de paparazzis- dijo la madre de la pelinegra sonriendo, haciendo que Mio se diera cuenta de algo- oh Mugi, esa es para mi?- se retiro rumbo a la mesa dejando a una pelinegra muy pensativa- salud- dijo levantando la copa que había tomado

salud- dijeron todas al unisono a excepción de la pelinegra que se encontraba pensando

...

por otro lado, se encontraba una castaña caminando por las calles hacia su destino, el edificio Tiffany's ahi es donde seria su punto de partida, se encontraba caminando cuando se distrajo con un musico, con un clarinete lo escucho tocar ya que a ella le encantaba la musica, después de unas canciones le regalo una sonrisa al musico y le dio una moneda

...

la pelinegra de nuevo estaba dudando, porque esa castaña había vuelto?, debía casarse?, si iba tras la castaña se quedaria a su lado?, porque estaba dudando?, ella nunca dudo, todo es culpa de esa castaña hiperactiva, graciosa, loca, linda, romantica, Idiota, tonta, todo era su culpa

...

la castaña se alejo del musico para seguir con su camino, porque nunca podia ser feliz?, porque tenia que irse?, ella no queria, ella queria estar con su pelinegra, pero todo por culpa de las estúpidas reglas, malditas reglas, porque siempre que era feliz tenia que irse?, ooo como maldecía esas reglas

...

la pelinegra se encontraba muy dudosa, ya lista para salir hacia el altar, lista para arruinar su vida, porque el destino le jugo esa broma?, porque le quitan a su castaña cada que es feliz a su lado?, (XD guerra de preguntas) que acaso no entendían que sin la castaña su corazón sufría?, reacciono y se miro por ultima vez al espejo, dio un fuerte suspiro y se dirigió a la salida de aquella habitación

...

la castaña se encontraba ya frente a las puertas del edificio de punto de salida Tiffany's, ese edificio que tanto le gustaba pero a la vez odiaba, porque?, pues porque en ese edificio conoció su felicidad y ahi la dejo y de nuevo estaba pasando, porque no podia ser feliz?, la castaña dudo cruzar esas puertas giratorias pero al final lo tiene que hacer y así fue las cruzo pero no rapido giro en ellas como solía hacerlo con su pelinegra, la castaña trataba de entretenerse todo lo que podia, pues no queria irse

...

la pelinegra se encontraba con su madre, tras las puertas que daban rumbo al altar, la madre de la pelinegra beso a su hija y luego borro el beso y se alejo, Mio solo sonrío y cuando su madre ya estaba alejada dio un fuerte suspiro y de nuevo las dudas se apoderaron de su cabeza, Mugi se le acerco

Mio-chan, la decisión correcta no siempre es la mejor opción- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa a su amiga y se alejo, dejando a su amiga muy sorprendida, la musica comenzó a sonar dando aviso que la novia iba a entrar, Mio suspiro y tomo camino hacia el altar a unos pasos de ella se encontraba su prometido quien la esperaba para ir juntos al altar, Mio lo miro sonrío y lo tomo por el brazo, comenzaron a caminar, por el pasillo rumbo al altar (Ritsu: no, no, MIOO, SUELTENME. Yo: chicos agarrenla fuerte. Ritsu: SUELTENME tengo que evitar que se casen Yo: se supone que estas por irte quieta. Ritsu:*comienza a llorar* Mio. Yo: estas llorando? Ritsu: nooo me están sudando los ojos *sacudiendo la cabeza* Yo: no todo en la vida es felicidad Ritsu. Ritsu:*llorando* Mio)

te ves hermosa- le dijo Daichi con un sonrisa

gracias- contesto Mio correspondiendo la sonrisa

no puedo esperar a la luna de miel, esquiar en las pistar, me encanta- dijo con una enorme sonrisa Daichi

no me gusta esquiar- dijo la pelinegra con seriedad

jeje, si te gusta- dijo contradiciendo a su prometida (Ritsu: no le gusta. Yo: Ritsu calmate, deja de aparecer en las escenas. Ritsu: no quiero perder a Mio. Yo: no la suelten)

no, no me gusta- le corrigió la pelinegra

no?, nunca me lo dijiste- dijo Daichi frunciendo el ceño

si, te dije, pero no escuchaste- dijo la pelinegra firme mirando a su prometido- cual es mi color favorito?- pregunto disgustada (Ritsu: Azul, es el Azul. Yo: callate)

ahora?- pregunto Daichi fingiendo una sonrisa a las personas

si, ahora- dijo Mio tambien fingiendo una sonrisa a las personas

Rojo- dijo Daichi mirandola sonriendo

no, es tu favorito- dijo Mio frunciendo el ceño- y mi flor favorita?- pregunto disgustada (Ritsu: Rosa. Yo: la boca amarrenle la boca)

orquídeas- dijo Daichi sonriendo triunfante

no, siempre me envias orquídeas pero en realidad es la flor favorita de tu madre- dijo Mio molesta- mis favoritas son las rosas y Ritsu lo sabia- dijo con melancolia

de esto se trataba?- dijo Daichi molesto llegando al altar- escucha Ritsu, no esta aqui- dijo susurrando molesto- yo si- dijo regalandole una sonrisa

no, no se trata de Ritsu, Ritsu se fue, es sobre tu y yo- recrimino Mio mas molesta pero en susurro

te perdono, esta bien?, por todo lo de Ritsu, yo tampoco soy perfecto- dijo Daichi sonriendo con orgullo- solo hay que casarnos, vamos- dijo en tono demandante

no puedo hacerlo- dijo la pelinegra deteniendose

que?- dijo Daichi confundido

perdón- dijo dandole el anillo de compromiso a Daichi y alejándose de el

que?- dijo tomando el anillo muy confundido

se que se siente amar y esto no lo es- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida pero fue detenida por su madre quien la miraba extrañada (Ritsu: ven a mi amada mia Yo: ve a tu puesto. Ritsu: de acuerdo*haciendo pucheros*)

Mio,... Mio, Mio- decía Daichi tratando de hacer subir a la pelinegra de nuevo al altar

a donde vas?- pregunto extrañada la madre

no lo amo mamá- dijo desesperada la pelinegra

lo amas lo suficiente- dijo la madre de la pelinegra deteniendo a su hija

no lo es- dijo mirando a su madre muy desesperada

es tu ultima oportunidad para ser feliz y tener seguridad- dijo la madre sonriendo

tengo que encontrar a Ritsu- dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole a su madre

Mio!- la llamo Daichi pasando una vergüenza

si haces esto, estarás arruinando para siempre, tu vida, tu cumpleaños este dia estará marcado para siempre- dijo la Matsuri sonriendo pues estaba feliz por su hija

Mioo~!- la llamo Daichi sin ser tomado en cuenta

mi cumpleaños- dijo exaltada la pelinegra- que hora es?- pregunto apurada- tengo que irme, faltan 15 minutos para la hora en que nací- dijo para después retirarse corriendo

sii~ festejaba una rubia muy contenta

pero yo sere una estrella- dijo Daichi molesto, mientras la madre de Mio lo miraba con desprecio

la pelinegra salió corriendo de la iglesia, en dirección hacia el edificio Tiffany's, corrió lo mas que pudo pero con los tacones que llevaba y el ramo de flores estorbando, no alcanzo mucha velocidad, en el camino se encontro con un vagabundo y le dio su ramo de flores, el vagabundo la miro extrañado y después vio las flores y sonrío no tenia varios dientes (Mugi: fue una linda sonrisa *todos voltean a verla extrañados*)

...

la castaña ya se encontraba dentro del edificio, en esa enorme joyería donde se despidió una vez de su amada, volteo y ahi estaba un espejo el espejo donde antes no se reflejaba y ahora, ahi estaba, esa era ella?, si era ella, sonrío al ver que se reflejaba en el espejo, era humana, era material, pero después recordo que pronto ya no lo seria, volvió a sonreír al espejo melancolicamente y se alejo, se acerco a unas vitrinas y vio que aun estaba ahi el anillo morado que una vez de niñas le prometio a la pelinegra que seria su anillo de bodas, Ritsu lo miro fijamente

puedo ayudarla señorita?- pregunto un empleado con una gran sonrisa

eh?, no, gracias- dijo la castaña sonriendo tristemente- ya me voy- dijo alejándose, dejando al empleado extrañado, llego al elevador y justo como lo hizo hace 10 años presiono el boton que llevaba hacia arriba

Ritsu!- dijo entre lagrimas y respirando agitadamente la pelinegra pues había estado corriendo, llamo la atención de la castaña, la pelinegra corrió hacia la castaña y se abrazaron, la castaña sintió una gran tranquilidad al ver a su amada ahi, y no casándose la pelinegra estaba feliz porque logro alcanzar a su castaña justo cuando iba a abordar para irse lejos de ella- Te amo, Te amo mucho- dijo sin dejar de abrasarla- siempre lo e hecho- declaro la pelinegra, haciendo que la castaña sonriera- tu eres mi verdadero amor

siempre te e amado- dijo la castaña tratando de no llorar, abrazando a la pelinegra- enamorarme de ti, fue la mayor aventura que eh vivido- dijo rompiendo el abrazo- te extrañare- dijo la castaña mirando los ojos de la pelinegra con una gran tristeza

quédate conmigo- dijo sonando egoista la pelinegra

lo deseo, pero no puedo- dijo la castaña secando las lagrimas de su amada

que voy a hacer sin ti?- dijo sin parar de llorar, la castaña no supo que decir, solo dio unos pasos hacia atras llegando al elevador

adios- dijo la castaña tocando su pecho, las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Mio no pudo evitar llorar desesperadamente

rendida la pelinegra decidió salir de aquel edificio, pero no se sentia con fuerzas de irse, se sento en una pequeña banca que estaba a fuera, miro al otro lado de la calle y vio a una castaña que estaba buscando algo, parecia perdida, sonrío melancolicamente recordando que ahi fue la primera vez que vio a Ritsu real y crecida, por unos minutos la pelinegra se esperanzo de que fuera su castaña, pero no aquella castaña que estaba al frente dio una vuelta rapida dejando ver su rostro y pronto otra pelinegra llego saludando a aquella castaña (Mugi: YuiAzu. Azusa: Mugi-senpai no diga tonterías. Yo: no se parecen, pero creo que lo podemos arreglar con el photoshop.)

son tal para cual- dijo una voz familiar hablando detrás de Mio, la pelinegra se le iluminaron los ojos, busco a la dueña de la voz y al voltear ahi estaba su castaña sonriendole

Ritsu- dijo soltando a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de felicidad

ella es una gatita nadadora olimpica, muy gruñona y madura y la castaña es una inmadura guitarrista submarina- contaba la castaña a su pelinegra mirando a la pareja del otro lado de la calle

pense que te irias- dijo la pelinegra muy confundida pero feliz (Jun: felizmente confundida. Yo: exacto)

no pude- dijo la castaña sonriendo

no entiendo- dijo confundida la pelinegra

cuando eras pequeña, vine porque me necesitabas- dijo la castaña abrazando a la pelinegra- volvi porque ahora yo te necesito, no existo sin ti- dijo separando el abrazo y mirando a la pelinegra a los ojos

y las reglas?- dijo extrañada la pelinegra

algunas reglas están para romperse- dijo riendo y provocando que la pelinegra tambien riera- yo queria obsequiarte algo que sea tan especial y unico como tu- dijo sacando de su bolsillo el anillo morado que una vez le prometio

ese es mi anillo- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo, miro a la castaña y luego le dio un beso en la nariz- te amo Ritsu- dijo con una gran sonrisa

te amo Mio- dijo regalandole una de sus típicas sonrisas

dijiste guitarrista submarina?- después de un rato la pelinegra había reaccionado y la miro curiosa

inventaria algo así?- dijo arqueando una ceja

que mas?- dijo la pelinegra poniendo cara moe (Yo y Yui: MOE MOE KYUN 3)

se conocieron cuando la gatita callo de un crucero- contaba emocionada la castaña

mmm- asintió la pelinegra

así se conocieron, ella estaba buceando en las profundidades y callo a su lado, en cuanto se vieron se enamoraron, fue un romance muy tierno...- contaba la castaña muy emocionada mientras la pelinegra la miraba, tomaron camino hacia el apartamento de Mio. (Yo: punto final, bajen el telon).

* * *

bueno gente esta historia a llegado a su fin, aaaa, pero la vida sigue tratare subir historias (esta vez totalmente inventadas por mi) Mitsu XD, me despido con un GRAN GRACIAS POR LEER. hasta la próxima

Mio: bueno esta obra culmino- recogiendo

Yo: hora de ir a casa chicas- dije sonriendo

Ritsu: bien por fin ya no vere el horrible rostro de Daichi- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Daichi: me cambiare de escuela a donde estas tu, Mio- dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Ritsu: no te acerques a MI Mio- dijo alejando a Mio de Daichi

Daichi: quien dijo que era tuya- dijo desafiando a Ritsu

Ritsu: ves esa marca en su cuello?- apuntando a la marca que tenia Mio en el cuello

Daichi: si- extrañado

Yo: ahora que lo dices no la habia visto- inocente

Ritsu: es mia- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo

Mio:...- sonrojasa

Daichi: eso es todo Tainaka?- pregunto triunfante

Ritsu: no- dijo riendo

Daichi: a ver que mas?- dijo retando a Ritsu, mala idea

Ritsu: ves ese anillo en su dedo?- dijo feliz

Daichi: si- afirmo desafiante

Ritsu: yo se lo di y nos vamos a casar- dijo con un tono triunfante

Daichi: no te creo- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

Yo: deberías hacerlo yo fui el mas dañado en esa historia- dije sonriendo

Daichi: enserio?- dijo asombrado

Yo: si... por cierto como terminaron las cosas?- dije recogiendo una caja

Ritsu: excelentes- dijo con el dedo pulgar levantado

Mio:...- sonrojada

Yo: hace pensar que paso algo mas- dije sonriendo pícaramente

Ritsu: bueno después de que te golpee y alcance a Mio  
*FLASHBACK NARRADO POR RITSU*

Ritsu: QUITATE!- te golpee- Mioo esperaaa- sali tras Mio

Tu: aaaaah ✌( ¯#)3˚)- fue lo ultimo que vi que hiciste

Ritsu: Mio abre esa puerta- tocaba fuertemente pero Mio se negaba

Mio: no quiero- decía recargada en la puerta haciendo un berrinche

Ritsu: no me obligues a tirarla- dije con el ceño fruncido

Mio: hazlo no te voy a abrir- dijo en tono desafiante

Ritsu: así?... bueno tu lo pediste, 1, 2, 3... aaaaaaa- me resbale y se golpe mi frente- it,it,it, eso dolio- dije sobando mi frente

Mio: estas bien?- pregunto preocupada sin abrir la puerta

Ritsu: de pende... Mio te quieres casar conmigo?- dije a fuera de la habitación

Mio:...- no escuche respuesta y me preocupe

Ritsu: Mio?- se abrió la puerta rapidamente

Mio: siiiii!- dijo abrazandome

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Ritsu: claro que no termina ahi, bueno ustedes saben que va...ite*PUM* golpe para Ritsu

Yo: eres pésima como novia

Daichi: no me sorprendería que Mio ya no te ama...- sale volando

Ritsu: que decias?- con un aura negra

Yo: nada olvida...- salgo volando

Mio: porque lo golpeaste?- extrañada

Ritsu: tenia ganas- con una enorme sonrisa

Mio: de acuerdo- sonriendo  
*donde caimos Daichi y yo*

Yo: sabes como volver? (¯#)3˚)7

Daichi: sinceramente, no (˚c(#¯)7


End file.
